The Fiery Scorching Son of Hestia (I Will fix the story)
by BlackRoyalty
Summary: Story of a Forbidden Child, a Child that was not meant to be born. Join Theo as he helps Percy save the world. Who knows! Maybe Theo's save the world from some thing as well. (Author's Note: I had to delete the chapters that didn't make sense. I wwill fix the story though)
1. I am AWESOME

_**Time skip (3 hours)**_

Phoebe was sweating like a pig and had blisters and sores on here fingers, but was still shooting. Meanwhile, I was still shooting, just without any pain, blisters, or sweat on my fingers. Phoebe finally missed a her shot and looked down in shame. everyone who was still there was shocked. I came over to her and put an arm on her should, instinctively, and concentrated. Almost immediately, a warm glow appeared around her body and she started to heal up. She looked at me in confusion and shock.

"How did you do that?" asked Phoebe in shock. I just shrugged.

"What do you want?" asked Phoebe gritting her teeth.

"I save that favor to cash in later" I said making a decision. She just walked away and Shay came to us saying "Time for the camp fire"

We followed him to were all the campers were located at the moment. As soon as we got near the fire, the color changed to a very, very, sad and dull gray, which made most of the campers give us confused looks. We shrugged and sat down

I woke up and went to breakfast with Leon wearing the same clothes, which are enchanted to clean themselves and regenerate, as yesterday, gold leather jacket, blue t-shirt, ripped blue jeans, and red Nike's. And Leon, being Leon wore the same clothing, just opposite colors. We walk into a clearing to see evey on , in blue of red helmets, preparing for something.

Chiron announced "We shall hold the traditional Hunters vs Campers Capture the Flag game and Artemis shall be playing"

At this, the campers suddenly looked fearful, but the Hunters cheered. I just got ready, as I already know the rules. A horn blew, signaling the start of the game. I started to use the Light to find the flag, feeling a familiar tugging sensation in my gut. I found it and pulled out my wine bottle, drunk half of it, increasing my physical attributes and senses, and said "Ansatsu no Jutsu: Light Speed"

And I was there in a flash, surprising the 3 Hunters there. One of them tried to say "How did yo-" was all she got out before I knocked her on the head. The other pulled out silver hunting knives and H1 ran at me, and tried to stab me but I caught her wrist and punched her in the face. H2 met the same fate. I avoided all the traps and grabbed the flag. I then ran as fast as I could in a stealthy way, but encountered some trouble on the way.

Phoebe came out of no where and slashed at me with her daggers. I dodged and roundhouse kicked her in the stomach, slowing her down. I punched her which she blocked with one hand, and using that block as a distraction, I kicked one knee, causing her to fall on the other. I hit her with the bottle and she fell unconscious. I finally made it to to my team, and Chiron announced in a shocked, confused, and astounded voice " The campers win."

This shocked the campers, who were looking at us, in shock. And then they looked above our heads in shock.


	2. Who I am (I'm shocked)

An Azure club appeared over Leon's head.

Chiron announced in a shocked, confused, and astounded voice ""All hail Leon Fero, Son of Hercules, God of Strength that is both Inner and Outer, Electricity, and Metal.

A Crimson red torch appeared over my head.

Chiron announced in a shocked, confused, and astounded (AGAIN) voice "All hail Theo Draco Jackson Lysandrian, The very first Son of Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth(s) ,Fire of any Kind, Type, or Form, Heat, Peace, Family, Home, Virginity, Warmth, and Minor Goddess of Light."

All the campers went to their cabins, except the councilors.

The Hunters looked at Leon with disgust and then Leon said, in a irritated voice "What?"

Phoebe then said "Your father is one of the reasons girls join the Hunt, especially since Hercules, surprisingly for the very first time, cheated on Hebe, his wife"

A angry voice said "That is not true"

We turned to find a man in a sky blue dress suit, khakis, and dress shoes, with Azure Blue eyes, and blonde hair, like Leon. "Dad?" Leon said with hope.

"Yep" said Hercules.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here after what you did to Zoe" growled Phoebe.

Hercules glared at her and said "I didn't cheat on Hebe, she herself called in a favor from Selene to be surrogate mother. Hebe adopted Leon after he was born. And are you still going on about that Zoe incident? I tried to tell you I couldn't be with her because of Hera/Juno could and would kill her and my Demigod scent was tainted on her body. And she was a Demi-titan, So I couldn't tell Father about her or he would kill her, and that also means no safe haven for her. I explained the situation, as I discovered H/J drove me mad that time. and Zoe understood. Didn't you find it odd that she just happened to be there? I told her about you and told her change her name. She handled the rest. The rumor of me defeating Ladon was change along the way, and every time I try and correct it, it would come out as something different, so don't you dare tell what I've don. You can ask Zoe herself, cause it was for her own safety. I help her out when she unable to protect her, to make up for what I done, so back off"

Artemis and her Hunt were shocked at what he just said.

Hercules turned to Leon and said "I leave in your hands my sacred weapon" and a tattoo of a club appeared on Leon's arm. he tapped it and suddenly a Long Sword appeared, double edged, with a blue gem on the pummel, hilt encrusted with sapphires, blade is made of Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron, and Crystallized Sun Rays, blade is 4 1/2 ft long, and is blue. I knew those metals on instinct.**(AN: It looks exactly like Brisingr from Eragon. Look it up)**

"I don't need it any more, so you can have it" said Hercules proudly.

"I'll name it 'Shockstrike'

Every one there was shocked by Hercules appearance. I was still shocked at who my mother was when a torch appeared out of thin air. I looked at it as it turned into a sword that looks exactly like Leon's sword, except for it was red, complete red with orange and yellow. I picked it up and it became a tattoo on my left arm like Blaze.**(AN: It also looks exactly like Brisingr from Eragon, but imagine it as red, orange, and yellow)**

"The Flaming Torch of Hestia/Vesta and her sacred weapon" said Hercules in wonder. _Heatstrike._ That is the name of the sword. I felt a surge of love that the fact my mom really does loves me.

All the campers had already gone back to their cabins after Hercules arrived, except the all councilors. I then went to go to the arena when random camper said "Percy and the others are back" and at the all the councilors suddenly went to the camp entrance.

At the entrance to Camp Half-Blood, is a boy about 13, 5'9, sea-green eyes and jet-black hair, wearing a orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, jeans, and, black combat boots with a blonde girl about 13, 5'7, with gray eyes, wearing the same clothes, but her shoes were red vans. Then there is the satyr, who has curly brown hair, brown eyes, and tiny horns on his head that were concealed by a Rasta cap, wearing a orange t-shirt and black jeans with fake feet. He looked 28. Percy and Annabeth got here a weak ago. Percy had to go home get some stuff.


	3. Mom Really Does Love Me

Every one seemed shocked they were alive, but the councilors quickly went to congratulate them on some thing. "Did we miss something?" I asked in confusion.

Anna then said "Oh, we forgot to tell you about Percy Achilles Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, and Grover Underwood. Percy, Annabeth, Grove; Meet Theo Draco Lysandrian, The very first and only Son of Hestia and Vesta and Leon Fero Johnson, First Son of Hercules/Heracles."

The looked at us in shock. I shrugged and said "I just as confused about my mom as you are, dude"

Leon then explained "My blood mom is a surrogate mother, owing Hercules a favor, but she took care of me though. My other Mom 'adopted' me at birth." Annabeth looked a us, calculatingly and asked "Were you born in special way?"

This confused us and Leon said "What do you mean?"

Percy yawned and said "She'll tell you in the morning. It has been a long day, I just found out I am a demigod and have been accused of stealing a gods sacred weapons, so we need sleep, Oh and do you want to come on the quest with me?"

Annabeth nodded, though she did look angry at not knowing what she wanted to know. We nodded and Leon said "We'll go." I felt a hand grab me and saw Luke, a Son of Hermes looking at us in sympathy. "Here, I want you to have these." He gave Annabeth a shield, backpack that has been enchanted, and a enchanted map. He then went to his cabin and we all went to sleep

Dream:

_"You look just like you father" said a voice, in a motherly tone. I turned around and saw an 8-year old, red eyed, redhead tending to an fire with a poker. She looked at me in motherly pride. "Mom?" I said with tears in my eyes. She nodded and said with a sorrowful look "I saw what happened at school." I sighed and look at Mom incredulously and said "Have been watching me this whole time?" that would creepy if she were watching everything._

_She nodded, with an mischievously look on her face "Everything"_

_"Mom" I whined. She laughed, but then gained a serious look on her face._

_"I put 25% piece of the Sun and a 25% piece of the Moon into you. I also put 50% of the Hearth(s) into you. 25% Moon, 25% Sun, 50% Hearth(s) all in you, to enhance all your powers." Said Mom, with a knowing look on her face._

_She pulled out something from the Hearth, a wolf charm bracelet, she pressed the wolves head charm on the bracelet. it sprang to life, soon it became a beautiful gleaming silver bow. It wasn't too long, but not too short, carved in the wood, was a similar wolves head, along with the words. 'May your arrow always fly straight'._

_I carefully took the bow from Mom, and ran my hand along the wood. I pressed the buckle, and my eyes widened. On the belt appeared two silver daggers. I took them both out, one in each hand and looked at them awe struck. I looked at the blades, they were about one and a half feet long. I looked at her in confusion and she said "For someone in the future"_

_"Look, son, I love you, but there will be some challenges along the way, so make me proud son" She said, in pride._

Dream end

I woke up and got ready: gold leather jacket, blue t-shirt, ripped blue jeans, and red Nike's. And Leon, being Leon wore the same clothing, just opposite colors.

"I will, Mom" and with that, I went out to meet the others. Percy, Annabeth, Leon, and recited the lines of the prophecy he received:

_You shall go west, and face the god who turned._

_Children of the Sea and the Hearth(s) lead the way with two more._

_You shall find what is stolen and have it safely returned._

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you friend._

_You will fail to save what matters most in the end._

"That doesn't sound good" bleated Grover, nervously. Chiron came up to us and "Now you two are leaders on this quest, I just wanted to wish you luck. Also I have some things for both of you." He said reaching into his bag.

"First for Percy." He said.

He pulled out a normal looking ball point pen. What was he expecting Percy to do? Write Hades a letter? 'Dear lord Hades, please return the master bolt, and my mother. Regards Percy Jackson'. However Percy uncapped the pen, probably thinking the same thing as me initially.

The pen sprang to life, revealing a 3 foot long, celestial bronze blade. Percy seemed as awe struck, as was I. That sword looked absolutely deadly. I kinda wished I had one of those. As soon as Percy and Chiron exchanged a few more words he turned to me.

"I'll keep the van waiting for you, we'll be in LA in no time." He said before walking to the van.

Chiron rummaged through his bag again and pulled out two thing. One was a normal looking red belt, the other was a ruby charm bracelet with a Phoenixes head charm in the middle.

"Now Theo, a few years ago your mother visited camp. You may have noticed that I wasn't as surprised or shocked as the rest of the campers when you were claimed. That's because your mother told me about you when she visited." He explained to me.

"Okay, and what are those?" I asked.

He smiled. He pressed the Phoenix head charm on the bracelet. Similar to Percy's sword, it sprang to life, soon it became a beautiful gleaming Ruby bow. It wasn't too long, but not too short, carved in the wood with Rubies, Topazes, and Citrines veins running through all of it, and was a similar Phoenix's head, along with the words. 'May your arrow always fly straight'.

I carefully took the bow from Chiron, and ran my hand along the wood. "All you have to do, is pull the bow string back, and imagine whatever type of arrow you want in it." Chiron explained.

I imagined a normal arrow and pulled back the bowstring. A gleaming Red arrow appeared in my fingers. I let the arrow fly and it found the center of a tree trunk, I looked in awe at the bow. My mother left this for me? Such a powerful weapon, I felt a warm surge of love for my mom go through me. I pressed the Phoenixs head charm again and soon the bow was a bracelet again.

Chiron next handed me the belt. "This is also from your mother. It'll adjust to your size, put it on and press the belt buckle." He said.

I did as he instructed. I pressed the buckle, and my eyes widened. On my waist appeared two Red daggers. I took them both out, one in each hand and looked at them awe struck. On one of the daggers I saw my reflection along with my name,_ Theo_. On the other one my last name was engraved as well, _Lysandrian_. "The blades are 20 inches long and is made Godly Marble, Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron, Atlantean Stone, Sun Gold, Lunar Silver, Divine Ice, Electrium, Vibranium, Ivory, Bone Steel, Fire Steel, Heat Stone, Flame Silver, Hearth(s) Gold and Crystallized Sun Rays" Chiron says. They fused with Heatstrike and Blaze, becoming 12 inches longer, with fiery red Ruby Gem, with specks of orange and yellow, in the cross guard, With Multi-colored Glows around them, the topaz stones in the hilts seem to be eternal flames.

"There deadly to monsters. When you're in public, press the buckle and the blades disappear until you press the buckle to make them reappear." Chiron explained. I felt loved, again. _Thanks, Mom. I love you._


	4. Never trust ladies who live with statues

We walked all the way to the first pearl to a place called 'Aunty Em's garden gnome emporium.'

"What do you say guys? Wanna see if anyone's home?" Percy asked.

Something odd was coming from the store. Other than the smell of cooking food, it had some sort of smell that was drawing. The smell made me want to go closer, and see what was inside.

Annabeth spoke up. "Yeah, maybe they have some stuff we can buy, like food or water."

Grover just shook his head. "I don't know guys, I have a bad feeling about this"

Part of me wanted to agree with Grover, but the smell of the cooking food was to alluring. We all walked up to the door and before we could even knock, the door swung open. A lady walked out, she looked to be in her forties. She wore a pair of dark black glasses over her eyes, and a tight cap around her head.

She spoke in a calm soothing voice. "Ahhhh children. I simply love children, what are the four of you doing outside so late? Please come in come in, I will make you something to eat." She said gesturing for us to come in.

Leon, Percy, Annabeth happily obliged. Too happy.

As we got deeper into the store, and passed through Aunty Em's 'Statue room'. I could seriously feel something fishy about Aunty Em. She had this disturbing Aura around her, it made me wanna grab Percy, Annabeth, Leon and Grover and leave. I leaned to Grover, since he was a Satyr, his sense of smell, normally, is better then most animals.

"Do you feel it coming off her to?" I asked in an extremely quiet voice.

Grover nodded. "No, but I smell it, there is without a doubt something off about her. We need to leave now." He said.

I shook my head, "No, we can't. One, she has Percy, Annabeth, Leon in some sort of trance, we need to reveal her first. Two, we can't just leave her here so she can prey on innocent mortals, or other Demigods." I whispered again.

"Well I hope you have a plan." He said in a mumble.

I certainly hope I did to. Aunty Em walked us through her garden, to her little dining area. She started making us food, and telling us how her sisters had died and left her all alone. Percy and Annabeth were fixated on the food, Leon was trying to warm up, while Grover looked nervous. I was working out a game plan.

The first thing I needed to do, was figure out who the monster was. Second, I needed to figure out how to reveal her, third I needed to find a plan to kill her. Easy enough I hoped.

She was female, which helps trim down my options. I ruled out a dracaena, she didn't have any features or behavior issues at all. She certainly wasn't a cyclops, too short. What other female monsters were there? I had to go over the facts and clues I had.

She was a female duh. She wore those dark glasses over her eyes, and a tight cap around her hair. She had two sisters who died. She had a room full of stone statues, which creeped me out. I almost could feel the eyes following me... No way.

I needed one last piece of evidence. She walked back over to us with a large tray of burgers, fries, other great foods. For the split second she was near us before leaving, I focused my hearing the best I could. I heard faint, very, very, VERY, faint hissing sound. That was all the proof I needed.

"Guys, when I make my move, run. Get to the statue garden and hide if my arrows doesn't kill it." I said in a loud whisper.

Grover look and shakily nodded. Annabeth, Percy, and Leon however looked at me with odd looks. "What are you talking about Theo?" Leon asked.

There was no time for explaining it. I started to run my hand over my red charm bracelet. "Listen whatever you do... just don't look at her eyes." I said.

"Now, I was wondering if you could pose for a quick picture. I would love to use you all as models for my next statue?" She asked

I stood, keeping my hand close to the Phoenix's head charm. "A picture, yeah of course... I just hope you don't mind if I have a little prop!" I said pressing the Phoenix head charm.

As quickly as I needed it to, the bracelet morphed into a bow. I quickly pulled back the string and when the arrow appeared I screamed to my friends. "MOVE NOW!" I yelled.

I turned back to let my arrow fly hoping to find the beast heart. However she had noticed that she was found out. She had just begun to pull the hat off her head, and the glasses off. I turned my head, since I had no intention of being turned into stone. But I did it so fast, my bow jerked to one side, and the arrow left the bow flying off course. I heard Aunty Em wail in pain, but she sounded very much alive. I must have hit her leg or arm.

"You will pay dearly for that Son of Hestia/Vesta" She bellowed,

I quickly darted out of the room, towards my friends. I arrived and found the three of them waiting for me. Percy, Annabeth, and Leon seemed completely out of their trance. Percy had Riptide drawn, and Annabeth had her knife out.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked.

I was breathing heavy. "Medusa, quick we need a plan to kill it!" I urged.

Leon seemed to have an epiphany. "I got it! Lure her outside in any way you can, I got a plan!"

We start shouting insults like:

"Over here, Snake Face"  
"Can't catch me, you Ugly Queen."  
"Ha, your slower than a turtle."  
And so on.

It had the intending effect, because a red-faced Medusa came out of the emporium, mad as hell. "YOU SHALL PAY FOR THOSE IN-" was all she got out before Leon punch the air sending a shock wave through the air that knocked her down. Percy took a chance and stabbed her with Riptide a few times. It di nothing so he said "Guys, she's not dead yet" and that is when I realized what I had to do. I then said "Ansatsu no Justsu: Light Speed" and in a flash I cut of her head with Blaze.

I felt a sensation that meant I was absorbing her weakest abilities. I sighed and said "Leon, it was plan so you should have it

Leon shook his head."No, you can have it, Theo. If it weren't for you, we would be statues right now. We never would have broken out of the trance, you should be the one." He told me.

In the end, it Percy idea to send it to Olympus, as a way to try and communicate and let them know what we were attempting to do.

I had a rush of blood everywhere in my body. We had really just killed Medusa, while the others searched the warehouse for supplies, I just sat out front_ Of course we were on a dangerous life threatening quest, but I am felt pretty good_ I thought.


	5. Problems

To say the last day had been hectic was an understatement. After leaving the emporium, Percy was able to lead us out of the forest and into Denver. We rented a room for the night, had a little bonding session that night and fell asleep. We certainly didn't expect to meet Ares the war god in the diner we were having breakfast at that morning. Just the sight of him made my blood boil, it was an effect of his godly aura I assumed. I still didn't have any like for the god however. Grover and I had to use all out strength to restrain Leon however. Ares made a comment about Hercules/Heracles, something about him being nothing but a ' 'split', self-centered bastard who doesn't respect other people'. Leon really wasn't happy about his dad being insulted, he tried to lunge at the god but thankfully Grover and I restrained him.

Part of me couldn't blame Leon, if Ares said something like that about my mother or father, I would've done the same. So after that Ares sent us to some deserted water park to retrieve his shield, which apparently he left there when he went there to meet his girlfriend, the love goddess Aphrodite. After me, Annabeth, and Percy were almost killed in the love tunnel ride, Leon and Grover managed to save us. We returned the shield to Ares, who gave us a backpack of supplies. After that he got us a ride to Vegas in the back of some zoo truck. After a few unpleasant hours we arrived in Vegas, when the sun was just setting.

When the sun started to set, we were walking through downtown Vegas trying to find a place to stay. I was lagging a little behind, so Percy, being the good friend he is, decided to come and talk to me. He then said What's wrong, dude?"

"I'm alright. I'm just thinking... what am I gonna do when the summers over? I don't have anywhere else to go, my dad's gone. I obviously can't stay with my mom, Zeus would have me killed." I said.

Ares had also told Percy that his mother was still alive in the underworld. After we rescued her, he would have to go live with her and smelly Gabe again. There's no way he would leave her alone with him again. After he saved his mom at least he would have her. Me and Leon, we would have nobody.

"Well you could always stay at camp year round?" He suggested.

I shrugged his shoulders. "I know I could, but not a lot of other campers do. A few do, but could you imagine spending almost a whole year with Clarisse?" I said, laughing a little.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it I guess. Right now, let's focus on getting to LA, and getting you your mom back." I said, smiling.


	6. Lotus Casino(& Meeting new people!)

I was suspicious straight away when the bellhop stopped us. After me and Percy's little heart to heart conversation, a bellhop stopped us outside a very large hotel. It said in big flashing lights. "Lotus Hotel and Casino." I didn't know why some bellhop would offer four obvious minors stay in a casino. After we saw the huge game room, initially I reacted like my other three friends, amazed and dazed. I shook it off straight away. Thankfully the casino had a large window above all the games along with the lamps on the game floor. I'm pretty sure if it weren't for the moon being there I'd be in the same trance like state my friends looked like.

Oh great it's medusa's lair all over again. Except this time, I felt absolutely no monsters. That is what surprised me most, the people I saw were without a doubt in some kind of trance. Their eyes were so fixated on the games it was scary. I don't know what stopped me from being brainwashed as well.

The bellhop handed all of us game cards, and I studied it carefully. Nothing weird about it. I guess I would have to do the same thing I did in Medusa's lair. One, find whatever was causing this. Two, find out how to snap my friends out of the trance. Three, get the hell outta here.

The bellhop was about to lead us to our rooms but I stayed put. Annabeth grabbed my arm and tried to pull me with them. I knew for a fact she was in a trance, I knew it by one fact. The way she talked,

"Come on Theoooooo. All of us could use a small break. Come up to the room with us." She whined like... such a girl.

She leaned up to my ear. "Maybe, you can cuddle up with me in my bed haha." She laughed into my ear.

Okay yeah, there was something seriously wrong. Annabeth would never act like this. However I needed to keep my cool. It would be useless to try to reason with them now especially with the bellhop and employees watching me. If I let them know I wasn't in a trance like my friends, they would probably drag me off to who knows where.

I turned to Annabeth and just smiled. "Okay, yeah that sounds fun. Why don't you guys head up to the room? I wanna check out around the game room, come meet me when you guys get settled." I said adding in a wink for good measure.

Annabeth had a pouty face. "Okay, I'll be waiting for you." She said before winking and walking away with the bellhop, Percy, Leon, and Grover.

Okay I had to get us outta here. Annabeth would never forgive me if I let her "do" something when I could've stopped it. Seeing her like that scared me a little, I preferred the know it all, up tight, Annabeth I'd come to love. After they were out of sight I slowly began walking around the game room. My hands were right near my belt buckle, in case I needed to summon my knives.

The more time I spent in the game room the harder it became to resist. The more urge I felt to just break down and start playing games. My willpower was breaking. I needed to figure out what the hell this place was.

A server came up to me and offered me a green little candy, which kind of looked like a piece of green chocolate. I looked up at the moon, it was almost full. I took one smell of the candy and straight away I dropped it to the ground. It smelled terrible, it smelled exactly like Aunty Em had back in New Jersey, and we all know how that turned out.

Think, Theo, THINK! What could this possibly be? I scanned through every Greek myth I could think off. The stories of Theseus, Perseus, Hercules, Achilles, and Odysseus... wait a minute. Odysseus! I slapped myself right in the middle of the casino for being so stupid!

The Odyssey was my favorite Greek story my dad used to tell me. I remembered the name "The Lotus Hotel and Casino." Odysseus had landed on the island of the lotus eaters with his sailors. He felt like he was there for a few days, eating the lotus. However in reality, months passed! He had to drag his sailors off the island by their ears. I couldn't do that with my friends. It seems since Odysseus they had buffed up there security, making sure nobody left.

Okay step one identify the problem complete, now I had to find my friends and get them outta here. I was about to rush to where I last saw them, but I heard three young kids arguing and I stopped. "Come on Nico! We should get back to the room for the night." one of the older girls said.

She was pretty, cute dark eyes, with black hair and olive skin. She was wearing a green hat and a simple t-shirt and jeans, she seemed to be my age. A younger boy was next to her, stuck on a pinball machine. He looked just like her, except he was probably around ten. Then there was the other girl. She is REALLY pretty. She has auburn hair, but has dyed it red, silver eyes, and skin the color of caramel, wearing a orange t-shirt, blue jeans, and red vans, looking about my age. The really pretty girls isn't what stopped me about them, it was there Aura.

It was the same smell that came off of me, Annabeth and Percy. It the scent of a Demigod. However there's was even stranger. Just like Percy did, there scent seemed to be even stronger than that of a normal Demigod. I didn't have time to worry about that. I wasn't about to leave two of my fellow Demigods to be trapped in this place.

I needed to do this carefully though. I slowly approached them and as I got close, all three looked at me. The girl seemed to be blushing while the boy had a wicked smile on his face.

"Hey you two, how's the game?" I asked examining the pinball machine.

The younger one seemed to never run out of energy. "It is awesome! You see it's based on the Greek gods look!" He said pointing to the pictures.

"There's Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Artemis!" He said excitedly.

I laughed a little at the picture of my mother on the machine, tending to an Hearth(s) in the background. "Haha that is pretty cool. So what are your names?" I asked.

He grabbed my hands and shook it. "I'm Nico Di Angelo, and this is my big sisters Bianca and Bailey Tex Argent Di Angelo!" he said gesturing towards his sisters.

I laughed at his energy and shook his both sister's hands, which made Bailey blush even more. "It's nice to meet you guys, my names Theo." I said smiling at her.

"It's nice to meet you Theo. So when did you start staying here? Nico, Bailey, and I have been here for a while." Bianca explained.

This was bad, if this really was the lotus eater's lair "a while" could mean years. I really had to get them out of here.

"Tell him about the voice though!" Nico chirped up.

They sent their brother a death glare, which made Bailey look even cuter. "Nico! That's private, besides I doubt Theo cares that much about us being crazy." She said kinda nervously.

Crazy, haha she had no idea what awaited her. "No, go ahead. I've heard some pretty crazy things in my life." I said ironically.

She hesitated then told me. "Well lately, Nico, Bailey, and I have been having these odd dreams. We keep hearing this voice talking to us saying things like "I will retrieve you soon" and "Fear not my dears you will be free soon." It's always the same, it's just that voice." She explained kind of scared.

She set everything up perfectly. It was without a doubt their godly parents talking to her in her dreams, like the dreams Percy got often. I made my move, I gently grabbed their hands and lead them to a corner. Both of them had odd looks on their faces. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, what do you two know about the Greek gods and goddesses?" I asked them.

Nico popped up again. "Gods and goddesses? Like my mithomagic card game! People like Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades?" He asked.

I nodded my head but Bianca still looked confused. "Well these gods... they're real. They still have children with humans, and those children are what are known as Demigods." I told them

All three of their eyes lit up. "Wait you mean people like, Hercules, Theseus, Achilles?" Bailey asked.

I looked at her with an impressed look and nodded my head. "You're a smart one, yeah, just like them." I said.

She blushed at that comment, I continued. "Well what I'm trying to say is... the three of you, you're Demigods! The voice that talks to you when you dream, is your godly parents talking to you." I said as slowly and clearly as possible.

Nico seemed to get even more excited, he was practically jumping up and down. Bailey started to realize things. Bianca however just seemed worried. "How... how can you be certain?" She asked.

"Okay, tell me if you can see these." I told them

I pressed the middle of my belt buckle, and my two Ruby hunting blade appeared at my waist. The two Di Angelo's and Argent looked in awe, I pressed the charm on my bracelet, and it magically morphed itself into my gleaming red bow. I materialized and arrow and held it in front of them.

"Is this visible to the three of you?" I asked them.

"Cool..." Nico said running his hand over the arrow.

"Wow... it's beautiful." Bailey said eyeing my bow.

Bianca just look ready to faint

I pressed the charms and my weapons went back to their normal forms. "Good, you see only other Demigods and monsters can see my weapons. I'm here with two other Demigods and a Satyr, they protect Dem-gods. This whole place is a trap, Guys do you know the story of the Odyssey?" I asked her.

They still seemed mystified but nodded. I continued on. "Good, remember how Odysseus landed in the lair of the lotus eaters?" I asked her.

Their eyes widened in fear. "Oh god, Nico, Bailey we need to get out of here! Theo can you help us?" She asked grabbing her sibling's arm.

I nodded my head. "That's why I came up to you guys, I could feel your Demigod Aura. My friends are still in the trance, I need to free them first. I couldn't just leave you guys here." I told them,

Bailey blushed but Nico and Bianca perked up. "So are you a Demigod to!? Who's your parent!? And what about us?" He asked.

I pointed at Bailey and said "I do have an suspicion about yours. You could be..." I trailed off and look at a happy Nico.

I laughed a little at his enthusiasm. "Well I don't know you guy's parent yet. However me? I'm The very first Son of Hestia/Vesta, Goddess of the Hearth(s). Fire of any Kind, Type, or Form, Heat, Peace, Family, Home, Virginity, Warmth, and Minor Goddess of Light." I said proudly.

Nico just looked amazed and started talking about my mother's attack and defense powers in mythomagic, but Bianca seemed confused. "How can you be Hestia/Vesta's son? I thought they are a maiden goddess." She asked.

I was about to answer, but I started to notice some of the security guards eyeing us closely. They all wore sunglasses and black suits, and looked like they could be secret service agents. They all had their eyes on us, they had a look that said clearly. "Put one foot out of line and your dead." I needed to find my friends and get out of here now.

I quickly summoned my knives and took them both out. I handed one each to the Di Angelo kid and I gave the silver bow and daggers Mom gave me to Baileys who looked at me confused. "Look I'll explain and answer your questions later. The guards might be onto us. You take those, they were gifts from my mom. I know you guys don't have training, but I can't leave you guys defenseless. If things get outta hand stay near me, I found you guys, which means now you're my responsibility." I told them. And I then said to Bailey "If you are who I think you, then these is your natural weapons"

Nico and Bianca too busy looking at the knives in awe, while Bailey looked scared. I put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm going to get you and Nico out of here, then you'll go somewhere safe." I told her staring into her silver eyes with my crimson red ones.

She blushed and just nodded. "Now come on, we need to find my friends." I said gesturing for them to follow.

Giving my knives to the Di Angelo's was risky and so was giving my bow to bailey. I only had My bow to defend myself now, which in close quarters like this was risky. I rushed around trying to find all of my friends. The first one I spotted was Percy. Being a typical son of Poseidon, he was playing a virtual surfboarding game, and was currently beating the high score when I ran over and started shaking his shoulders.

"Percy! Snap out of it dude! We need to get out of here! We gotta find your mom and the bolt remember!?" I said trying to snap him out of it.

He just laughed. "Haha, what are you talking about man? My mom's fine, we're here to have fun remember? Annabeth has been looking for you." He said wiggling his eye brows at the last part.

I face palmed and turned to the Di Angelo's. Bailey seemed to get a little upset when Percy mentioned Annabeth, but didn't have time for that. What could wake Percy up? I felt stupid when I realized. Water! He is the son of Poseidon.

"Do either of you have any water on you!?" I asked.

"Sure here ya go!" Nico said handing me a bottle of water he had been carrying.

I turned to Percy who had started playing the surfboarding again. I pulled him down much to his dismay and shook him again. When he still wouldn't break, I uncapped the water, and splashed it all over his place.+

"Wake up Percy! It's the lair of the lotus eaters! If we stay here any longer we'll be trapped here forever!" I pleaded with him.

He wiped his eyes and started shaking his head. He looked up slowly. "T...Theo? What... what's going on?" He asked groggily.

"Oh thanks the gods, Percy it's the lair of the lotus eaters! We need to find Annabeth, Grover, Leon and get outta here! Who knows how much time passed in the real world!?" I exclaimed.

Percy seemed to recover quickly, he glanced at Bianca, Bailey, and Nico. His eyes widened when he saw they had my knives.

"Who are they? You never give your knives to anyone?" He asked.

"They're demi-gods I smelled it on them. This is Bailey, Bianca, and Nico, I couldn't just leave them here." I told him.

"Well what are we gonna do with them when we get outta here?" He asked.

"We'll figure that out when we get outta here. You go find Grover, we'll go find Annabeth and Leon! Meet us near the entrance." I told him.+

"Do you really think they'll just let us leave?" Bianca asked

I shrugged. "Well if they don't we'll just force our way out." I said with a smirk. Percy did the same. "Alright, go find Annabeth, I'll get Grover." He said running off.

I gestured for Nico and Bianca to follow me. "Come on!" I said.

While I was scanning the area for Annabeth, Bailey spoke up. "So... um this Annabeth girl is she your... uh... girlfriend?" She asked.

I laughed. "Haha Annabeth? No, she's just a really good friend. She's the one who told me I was a Demigod. Besides, I think Percy has a crush on her" I told her.

She seemed to get a little happier after that. Before she could say anything I broke out into a run when I spotted a familiar head of blonde hair. I found Annabeth in absolute bliss. She was playing a city building simulator and had just started redesigning central park when I found her and started shaking her.

"Annabeth come on! We need to leave!" I urged her.

She just smiled, laughed and threw her arms around my neck hugging me. "Hahaha, Theoooo there you are! Look, I'm redesigning central park, there's gonna be a big Athena statue right in the middle!" She said excitedly.

I never expected Annabeth, the smartest person I knew, to be this taken by the trance. "Annabeth, come one! You need to snap out of it, you're a daughter of Athena! You're too smart for this!" I pleaded.

She just laughed and with one arms till around me she started fiddling with the controls. "Hahahaha, don't worry, Theo. I'll put a statue of Hestia/Vesta there as well to make you happy." She said pressing a few buttons.

I was getting tired of it and uncapped the same bottle of water I used on Percy. I splashed some in her face and shook her again. "Come on, Owlhead! Wake up! This is the lair of the lotus eaters, we need to leave!" I yelled at her.

She just like Percy rubbed her eyes and shook her head. She eventually came through and seemed tired. "Ughh my head, Theo what happened?" She asked.

I supported her until she could stand on her own. "Thank the gods you're awake owlhead. This is Nico and Bianca, I found them here their demi-gods." I said introducing the siblings.

After introductions and explaining to Annabeth the situation we started making our way to the front. "What would we do without you, Theo?" Annabeth asked half-jokingly.

I shrugged, but before I could answer, we made it to the entrance. I stopped dead in my tracks. I saw Percy, riptide drawn and Grover, trying to figure out if his reed pipes could help. They were surrounded by guards all in suits and sunglasses. Some had swords, some had daggers, and others had their fists. Nico and Bianca tensed as they gripped my knives I had given them. Annabeth had her knife out ready to go., but before I could answer, we made it to the entrance. I stopped dead in my tracks. I saw Percy, Riptide drawn, Leon threatening any dumb enough to come close to them with Shockstrike and Grover, trying to figure out if his reed pipes could help. They were surrounded by guards all in suits and sunglasses. Some had swords, some had daggers, and others had their fists. Nico and Bianca tensed as they gripped my knives I had given them. Bailey nocked an arrow, ready to shoot. Annabeth had her knife out ready to go. I had Draco and Alex out. "What up, du-" was all he got out before they realized what situation they where in.

The carvings on their blades glowed red with tiny bit of anger. "What did you do now, dude?" asked Alex, The **TALKING SWORD** and Draco, who is also a **TALKING SWORD**. Yeah, I think we already covered that. Every one, except Leon looked very confused, shock, baffled, and creeped out that I had talking swords. Whats next? a talking arrow head. I think that all ready existed though. I sheathe them, hoping The talking swords scared them. It didn't work.

"Now is not the time, guys!" I said as they realized it wasn't my fault this time. I pressed the phoenix's head charm and my bracelet morphed into my gleaming, red, half crystallized bow. I notched and arrow and the five of us rushed besides Percy, Grover, and Leon. They weren't going to let us leave, but I still tried reasoning first.

"Alright, no blood needs to be spilled. Let us go peacefully, and we won't kill you." I told them with venom in my words. I felt Bailey grab into my arm. "He's right, if you let us leave we can avoid a fight." Percy said.

The bellhop who led us in smirked at us. "My dear children, I'm sorry. We cannot allow you to leave here. Not alive anyhow. ATTACK!" He ordered.

All Hades broke loose. I fired my arrow at the guy charging and it found his shoulder sending him back. I felt a pang of guilt. It felt different fighting humans, rather the monsters. However the thoughts quickly left as another charged at me from the right. I turned, he swung his sword down on me. Thankfully Percy was there just in time and stopped his blow with Riptide.

I turned to my left and found another suit charging. I sidestepped and slammed the top half of my bow into his stomach. While he was hunched over, I wacked him on the top of his head with my bow knocking him clean unconscious. More started charging, and with the speed and grace of the hunters of Artemis, I fired arrows in a flash. Red arrows flew everywhere finding everything I targeted.

Annabeth, Percy, Leon, and Grover were having similar success. However the faster we beat them the faster they came. The game floor was now in total chaos with people screaming everywhere trying to find safety. They screamed about terrorist, that must be what they saw through the mist. I wondered, what side they thought we were on?

"We need to go now!" Percy yelled slashing away with riptide.

"Well where do we go seaweed brain!?" Annabeth yelled flipping a guard over her shoulder.

I scanned the game room until I saw a doorway. It said "roof access" on it. An idea formed in my head, a crazy plan. It was the only option however. I turned to Nico, Bailey,and Bianca after getting another guard with an arrow.

"Now you three, I want you to stay right next to me alright!? I have a plan, it's crazy, but it's all we have! Follow me!" I said running towards the door.

"You better know what you're doing, Hot head!" Annabeth yelled.

I burst through the door, only to find another guard charging down the steps. He swung a sword at me, I ducked and slashed at his legs with the tip of my bow. After that I knocked him out and gestured for my friends to follow me.

I hope it worked, we neared the top of the roof. I burst through the door and let the 3 Di Angelo's go first. Annabeth, Percy, Leon, and Grover followed. We ran all the way out onto the edge and guards started piling out onto the roof after us. They had bows now and began firing. Thankfully they were terrible shots. We were extremely high up, and we were right near the edge.

"THEO! You said you had a plan, now would be a good time!" Percy yelled dodging an arrow.

"I got it!" I yelled back firing back, my shots were much more accurate.

I was just about to start praying for Mom when I heard a three screams pierce the air.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The first one yelled,

"BAILEY, NOOOO!" I yelled the other two .

I turned and saw Bailey (Tex Argent) Di Angelo holding onto the roof by her finger nails. I ran over to the edge and just before I could reach out my hand for her to grab, she fell over the edge.

"NO!" I yelled.

I didn't think twice, before slinging my bow back over my body and leaping after her.

Thank the gods it was a very, very, very high building. The bellhop had told us our room was almost 300 floors up. I could see Bailey (Tex Argent) Di Angelo falling, screaming. I heard my friends screaming my name behind me. I reached her and wrapped my arms around her protectively as we fell.

"Don't worry!" I yelled as the wind went through my hair. Safe to say she was still screaming. I tried controlling the winds, but Bailey was screaming to much.

_Happy early birthday, Theo_ said Mom's voice in my head. Suddenly, a black speck soared through the sky. It was a dragon. That looked about the same size as a Hydra, and it just looked so beautiful. It had scales as black as night, bright orange eyes, and wings that seemed to sparkle like the stars.

I closed my eyes, we were almost near the bottom now. Bailey hadn't stopped screaming. I felt the wind go through my hair. I felt Bailey's grip tighten around my waist. I was just about to accept fate when I felt the dragon under us, and before I knew, it I was laying on a bed of color-changing scales. The second I touched the dragon, there was a blinding flash of light. A searing pain coursed through my body, but I ignored it. It wasn't the time.

Bailey screamed for a few more seconds then opened her eyes, realizing she was in fact not dead. She looked in awe at the magnificent form of a Dragon as he flew through the sky. How I knew he is a he, I don't know. She looked up at me and blushed like crazy when she realized her arms around me.

"Wow..." Was all she could say as she watched us fly.

I smiled at her. "I told you, I found you guys, you're my responsibility now. I wasn't about to let you die." I said.

Her arms stayed wrapped around my waist. I adjusted myself, putting my legs hanging from her neck in a driver position. A crazy idea formed in my head.

"Hey, my friends are still on the roof. Can you go get them?" I asked the dragon, feeling stupid.

The looks on the guard's faces were priceless when they saw the dragon. My friend's faces were even better! I pulled out my bow and started firing on the guards as dragon got into position to let everyone board his back. My friends all looked too stunned to speak.

"WELL! Come on, let's, go get on!" I yelled.

I kept firing into the crowd of flustered guards as my friends climbed on to the dragon's. I felt bad for the dragon, having to carry all my friends, so much weight.

The dragon let out a mighty cry and lifted himself into the air. We left the lotus casino in the dust.


	7. My Guardian

The dragon let out a mighty cry and lifted himself into the air. We left the lotus casino in the dust. Bailey's arms wrapped tightly around waist, her head was leaned against my shoulder, and I couldn't help but feel the blood rush to my face.

After landing gracefully into the forest just on the outskirts of Vegas, we all dropped down from dragon and almost all of us collapsed. Luckily my friends had not left any of our things in the hotel room. I petted the dragon and I noticed everyone looking at her wide eyed.

"Oh yeah, guys, this is..." I trailed of because I didn't his name. _D__amien_ said a voice. I looked around, but realized it was the dragon. I decided to keep this to myself. "Damien"

"Well I gotta admit, that was a pretty good plan hot head." Annabeth said chuckling.

After a few more minutes of resting, we decided to just make camp in that forest. I got my knives back from the Di Angelo's and they smiled at me, but I let Bailey keep her weapons cause they were meant for her. However something Percy asked came back to me.

"What are we gonna do with you guys?" I asked.

"We can come with you!" Nico said still full of energy.

I laughed and ruffled his hair. "Haha why I would love for that to happen it can't. We're on our way to the underworld. It's a really important mission for the gods. You guys did great at the casino, but you're untrained. It's dangerous in the outside world for untrained demi-gods." I explained to them.

Nico seemed upset, but nodded and sat by the fire Annabeth had started. She looked up at me. "We need to get them to camp." She said.

I sat down with Bailey at my side. "What camp?" She asked.

"Camp half-blood. It's a place where demi-gods train, it's the only safe place for demi-gods in the world it keeps monsters out." I told her longingly.

"So how are we gonna get them to camp all the way back in New York, and then get to LA all in one day?" Percy asked.

Grover to my surprise spoke up. "You know, I could take them it's what us Satyr's do. You three could continue on to LA. Leave me some mortal money and I'll get them back to New York." He said.+

Bianca tensed, and I could see Nico a little worried. "Umm Theo, could you take us back? I'm sorry, it's just I feel a lot more comfortable with you." asked Bailey, looking at me with her pretty silver eyes.

I sighed, I couldn't. It pained me to have to say no. "I'm sorry you guys, I can't. If we don't get the mater bolt back from the underworld, there will be war. If there's war my mom would be in danger, I can't have that." I explained to her sadly.

"Also, Theo is one of our best fighters. We really need him with us id we're gonna be in the underworld. I'll get you guys there safe, I swear." Grover said.+

The Di Angelos looked upset but nodded their heads. I just smiled at Bianca. "Don't worry, you can see me after I get back." I said reassuringly.

The morning was pretty routine. After breakfast, Grover left with Nico, Bailey, and Bianca. They said they would catch a train from Vegas, to New Jersey. From there they would take the bus. They should be back within two days if lucky. Bailey quickly kissed my cheek before leaving, which made me blush. I needed to focus however, I put my backpack on and got ready to move.

"So we need to get to LA before midnight, any ideas?" Percy asked.

I looked over at Damien, who was stretching his wings. "Can you carry four people, Damien?"

He nodded and the others looked at me, confused. "Since when do you have a pet dragon?" asked Leon. Damien just snorted. Leon looked at me and asked "Did I insult him?" I nodded and started firing questions left and right.

"Who are you?"  
"How do you know me?  
"What was that pain at first contact?"  
"Did Mom send you?"

Damien nodded at the last question. A voice suddenly spoke to me:

_I am your guardian dragon, given by your mother, so when you need help, just pray and I will come. I am your 'early birthday present'. I connected to you the day you were born. Once you touched me, you unlocked the connection between us._

"So that explains it, but what does that do?"

_It means that you and me are now bound to each other. Which means that we can now speak to each other through our minds, and feel when the other is in danger. Now, you and your friends climb on when your ready._

I explained Damien to the others. "Hope you guys like flying

Percy had a sick look on his face. _"Tell your friend not to worry, I am undetectable even by Zeus. Your mother made that so." _Damien said in my mind.

"Don't worry Perce, Damien says my mom blessed him. He can't be detected even by Zeus when he flies.

His face perked up. "Then what are we waiting for, all aboard the .dragon" I said climbing into my guardian.


	8. I hate being a Demigod sometimes

Sometimes, I really hated being a demi-god. After Damien had dropped us in LA we just started wondering the streets. We were almost jumped by a gang of mortal teenagers. Of course we couldn't even defend ourselves since they were mortals. We got chased into some mattress shop. It turns out with our extreme demi-god luck, we ended up in the mattress shop of Procrustes. One of the only humans who were evil enough to become a monster.

So here I was now strapped to a bed, tied to the post, slowly being pulled apart. My arms felt like they were on fire, I looked over and saw Annabeth and Leon, who was trying their best not to scream. Percy however was talking to the monster, asking him about his beds. I knew exactly what he was doing. It worked eventually, he had him strapped to his own bed, and he managed to kill him.

Percy ordered the binds to be released from Annabeth, Leon, and me and we both slumped to the ground. I got up slowly rubbing my shoulders. "Great job Perce. That was really smart what you did." I told him.

"Thanks, but we can't waste any time. We got about ten hours till the solstice. Let's see if we can find anything to tell us where the entrance to the underworld is." He said.

We spent the next half hour picking the shop clean of supplies. We found out that the entrance to the underworld was at a place called DOA recording studios. At about 3 o'clock we had finally found the blasted place. It was such a huge pain trying to get to Hades palace. If it weren't for Annabeth, we would've been eaten by Cerberus.

I saw a murky river, the River Styx, River of Mortality, Lost Dreams, Invulnerability, Oaths, and Hate. It was so murky, it bothered me. "You guys go, I catch up" I said. they looked confused, but they kept walking. I closed my eyes and focused on the my Power over Hope and Warmth, infused the River with Hope. When I opened my eyes, I saw the most beautiful river ever seen. "Woah" I said to myself. _Thank you_ said a joyful and happy female voice. I didn't pay much attention to the voice and caught up with the others.

As we got deeper and deeper into the underworld and got closer to Hades palace, something weird happened. As we grew near the lord of the dead's palace, I felt myself growing continually weaker and weaker. As we entered the palace of the dead I stumbled as we entered. Thankfully I was caught by Percy and Annabeth who helped me to my feet.

"Theo! What is it are you alright?" Annabeth asked as I finally got to my feet.

I gingerly nodded my head. "Yeah, yeah, it's just I feel kinda light headed." I told them.

"Don't worry we'll be out of this place soon." Percy assured me as I saw him with his hands near his pocket.

The guards ushered us into the throne room of Hades. The lord of the dead, scared me. I didn't get scared of many things, especially after I had become a demi-god. However Hades, he managed to scare me. His cloak made of trapped dead souls, which sent shivers down my spine. His presence really made me want to lay down and die. Not that it would've been hard for me at this point. My knees felt like all the energy had been zapped from them.

Percy had begun to speak to the Lord of the Dead, however I was having a hard time focusing. My hearing was becoming weak, my knees began to buckle and I slumped forward. Annabeth caught me and looked at me worriedly.

Hades had just finished explaining how his helm of darkness had been stolen as well, and he had nothing to do with stealing the bolt. To my absolute surprise, the bolt appeared in the bag that Ares had given to us! They both stopped talking however and looked at me.

"Theo! Theo!? What's wrong!?" Annabeth asked as I saw my vision begin to blur. I could see little black spots all around.

I heard Hades laugh. "Hahaha, you're Hestia's little brat aren't you?" He asked.

"Y... yes... I'm Theo." I said weakly, while I was being supported by Annabeth.

Percy slung my other arm around his shoulder. Leon was wondering what to do. I was able to find the strength to stand. The lord of the dead laughed. "Hahaha, you shouldn't be here you idiot boy. It is dangerous for you in my domain." He said. Hades laughed wickedly.

I almost fell again, when I felt a surge of pain go through my head. "What!? Why!? What are you doing to him!?" Percy asked.

"Hahahahaha, you really have not figured it out? You foolish boy. His mother's domains are the Hearth(s), Fire and Heat, and Hope. I am not doing anything. His strength is weakening. There are no Hearth(s) in the underworld, and certainly no Hope, Heat, or Fire. His strength is weakening because of this." He explained.

It explained a lot to me. That is why Dad had live in the happiest part of town. Dad had moved us to New York so I could go to camp half-blood. If I didn't get out of the underworld soon, I would die. Percy looked at Hades with rage, while Annabeth was trying her best to hold me upright. Leon, however, was trying to restrain himself from messing up Lord Hades.

"Listen I didn't steal the lightning bolt! Or your helm of darkness! I just came for my mother!" Percy yelled.

"Ah yes, your dear mother." Hades said before snapping his fingers.

In a magical cage, appeared Percy's mother. Long black hair, and sea eyes just like Percy's. Through my blurry vision I could see Percy's eyes widen.

"Now, give me the bolt and my helm! Do this now, and I will allow you to take your mother and your friends and leave unharmed!" Hades bellowed.

Percy looked over at me and Annabeth and Leon. I could see the conflict in his eyes, I gave him a look that said "Don't worry about me, I'm with you." He then took on hard look at his mother. He reached into his pocket. He had 4 small green pearls. I remembered them, we had found them at Aunty Em's all the way back in New Jersey. (A/N: ) I know that's not how he got them in the books but it's changing just for the sake of the story. He got that look he gets on his face that he gets when is about to do something stupidly brave. He handed Annabeth, Leon, and me each a pearl.

"Well Lord Hades, it's a really generous offer but my friends and I are gonna have to decline." He said with a smirk.

The four of us got ready to drop the pearls, Hades stood up enraged. "WHAT!?" He questioned.

Percy looked over to his mom. "I'll get you out of here I swear!" He told her.

Through my really blurry vision now I could see his mother smirk. "NOW!" Percy yelled.

With the little bit of strength I had left I smashed the pearl to the ground.

We land , but I felt the golden arrow head go into my chest with out actually killing me. I decided to worry about that later.

"Percy what are we gonna do! We need to get that bolt back to Olympus!" She yelled.

"B... before midnight... War." I croaked out weakly from the ground

The two of them argued with each other like usual. They were meant for each other I knew it for a fact. I was just starting to gain feeling back in my legs when I heard the rev of a motorcycle. I managed to weakly sit up, and my blood boiled.

"Ares!" The three of us said at the same time.

The god of war laughed. "Hahaha, hello kiddies. Did you all get the little package I gave you?" He asked.

I wanted to scream out, but was far too weak to do that. "You! You set us up! You stole the bolt!" Percy yelled.

He shook his head. "No kid. I didn't steal the bolt, I had one of your little campers do that for me. Gods can't steal other god's symbols of power. This war is exactly what I need! It will make my domain even stronger, which in turn strengthens me." He said

He reached into a bad and placed a helm on the head of his motorcycle. It was Hades helm of darkness. I could feel the situation was about to get bad. I slowly and wobbly made my way to my feet. I had no clue how we would get out of this. However Leon seemed to have an idea, an absolutely crazy one.

"Fight me Ares! I challenge you right here right now! If I win you give us back the helm and you leave!" He bellowed at the war god.

I put a hand on his shoulder, my Red eyes were wide and worried. "Leon, are you sure about this? He's a god! The god of war for that matter!" I urged him.

He nodded his head. "I can do this. Don't worry, I'm near the sky and there is Metal in the earth. I'm in my own territory." He said with a smirk.

Leon then started a Iris Message to Camp Half-Blood so they could watch it, courtesy of his other mom, Iris.

The god of war smirked. "Ha you got guts kid I'll give you that! However I think it would be... unfair that your friends will not be entertained. I'll leave them to my associate." He said with the snap of his fingers.

A flash of light, a man, with red eyes, white hair, dressed in Greek battle armor, with a Long sword at his side. I knew him immediately and spat with with disgust "Perses, Titan of Destruction"

Perses chuckled and said "You have been well informed, but I am going to have to kill you"

"Why are you even here?" I asked in a raspy voice. He didn't answer. but had a pained look on his face.

Despite my state, I pulled out Heatstrike and Blaze and got to a fighting stance. He charged at me, but I dodged, and I noticed his eyes were a bit glazed, but I ignored it. He then did a jab to my ribs which I blocked, but I wasn't fast enough to block the stab to my Heart.

I actually died, but then there was a pain in my chest and I look to see the arrow head glowing, my wounds healing, and then the arrow sunk into my chest and I felt more powerful. _Great, just what I need, EVEN MORE POWER._

I got up, earning a gasp from every one who was watching from the Iris message and looked around. I had only been out for 5 mins, and Leon just almost defeated Ares with Percy's help and were going to help Annabeth with Perses. That is when they ALL noticed me, but kept on fighting.

Perses recovered quickly. Ares recovered as well. "So, quite the pretty girls you pick up at the casino"

If Bianca and Bailey heard the rest of this conversation, they would be blushing.

Yeah, So? Whats it to you?"

He smiled an evil smile. "Well, when this is all over, me and Ares are might have some...'fun' with them." Me and Leon froze and looked at the duo with Anger and Rage. "Maybe we'll take virginity" said Perses.

We snapped at that comment and all Hell broke.

It took all the strength I had left in my body. Much to Annabeth's protest I lunged forward, my knives ready to be driven straight through the Brother of Kronos's chest. However as soon as I got close, the Titan smirked. He simply swung his fist and hit me directly in the stomach. The force was so great that it sent me flying back ten feet. I landed hard onto the sand. I felt all the air in my body flow out at once. I could hear Perses laughed and Annabeth screamed.

I turned and found her in an attempt of fighting Perses. The Titan now had his long gleaming gold sword and was swinging mercilessly at Annabeth. Annabeth was holding her own. She ducked and dodged strikes but could not get any off of her own. He finally caught her with the butt of his sword making her stumble.

"NO ANNABETH!" I yelled.

She tried desperately to fight back, but the injury to her head was too much. He slashed his sword along her arm which made her scream and finally fall to the ground. My anger was at an all-time high. I could hear the water behind me begin to violently turn, and I could feel the moons light become even brighter. He stood above Annabeth no doubt bragging or spewing some nonsense. I slowly stood to my feet. I clenched my fist.

Inside the palm of my palm I felt something begin to violently swirl. I held up my right hand and my eyes widened. On the palm of my hand a ball of violent light began to swirl. It looked the same color as the Sun rays and was somewhat multi-colored, like a Rainbow. The more I directed the energy in my body to my palm the bigger the ball of sunlight got, until the bright swirling ball was the size of my hand.

I felt the immense energy in my hand coarse through my body, rejuvenating me. I looked down at my blood soaked gold leather jacket. I held the ball of energy in my right hand and a gleaming dagger in my left. The water was now coming down behind me in violent waves. I looked over at Perses, who was raising his sword to finish off Annabeth.

The anger coursing through me only made the waves crash even harder, and the ball of energy and light grow larger in my hands."PERSES! I yelled just before he could swing his sword down on Annabeth.

He turned with an amused look at first. His face turned dark when he saw the angry determined look in my eyes. My normally bright red eyes were now dark, fuming with rage and anger. For a split second I saw fear in his eyes as the energy was basically radiating from me.

His face turned back to one of amusement. "Ahhh yes show me your full power son of Hestia(/Vesta) AND Apollo. Did your man whore of a father show you that trick?" He asked.

The light became even brighter. Even Percy and Ares who had been fighting a distance away from us both stopped and looked at me, it wasn't long before they resumed however. I looked at Perses and lightning started to spark in his fist. Soon like my hand his palm was filled with a ball of Destructive energy, with lightning fuming from him like moon and sun light was fuming from me.

The comment from my mother pushed me over the edge. I had a hard time believing my small 13 year old body could produce this much power. "I am going to end your existence!" I said to him darkly.

He just laughed. "Show me your power then boy!" He yelled

I prayed in my head as hard as I could. _"Mom, I don't know if you can hear this prayer or not. Please though if you can hear this, help me. Help me protect my friends in this fight and get back to Olympus. If I die know I love you, and I'm sorry."_ I prayed_._

We don't even remember what happened, but we Charged, and blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in the Apollo cabin, along with Leon. I had a massive headache and rubbed my forehead. "Aaagggghh...What did I do last night?" I asked myself. I groaned, gaining the attention of every one there. I finally realized that some one was holding my left hand.. I looked to see it was Bailey, asleep. She was wearing a orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, blue jeans, silvery blue leggings, and blue Nikes. Bianca was holding Leon's hand, wearing the same t-shirt, but with black jeans and black combat boots. They were both asleep and are starting to wake up. It was hard to NOT stare, I then noticed most of the infirmary was looking at me.

"What?" We asked at the same time in confusion. They all face palmed. a flash of black with a familiar mop of onyx-black hair and blonde hair and suddenly we were engulfed in a hug by Nico Di Angelo Annabeth Chase, but he was squeezing extremely hard. "Guy, just got up and i still need air to breathe" I said in a hoarse and sore voice.

Annabeth looked at me incredulously "You accidentally, somehow, come back from the dead, something that puzzled Hades himself, you almost tore Perses apart, but instead you woke him up from the trance he was in by defeating alone, and By the way he apologized to Bailey and Bianca, but will remain neutral in the war. You a not one, but 2 **_TALKING SWORDS,_** which still puzzles every one. You might be the one of prophecy, and all you can say is 'What'?!"

I said something along the lines of "Oh" and they all face palmed. Every one went back to what they were doing and I turned to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Bailey, blushing. "Can I talk to you in private, please?" She asked. "Sure" I said.

We walked to the Artemis cabin and walked in. She closed the door and locked it, confusing me. all of a sudden, she said "I can trust you, right?" and I nodded and to reassure her, I said "I swear on the Styx that any info revealed will not be said to any one else but those you trust and if you give me permission to" and lightning boomed, sealing the Oath.

She relaxed a little and said "it is a little embarrassing to show this, but-"

"Don't worry about it, for all you know, I might be jealousy of you after this" I said with curiosity in my tone. She said "Ok" and an actual tail, probably able to grow endlessly, snake its way out of the back of her shorts, I was jealousy because there are so many things you can do with tails:

Use for self-defense.  
Hang from things.  
Able to grab things that are far away.  
Able to pull things apart or away.  
Able to push things apart or away.

"Hey, quit staring" Said Bailey, blushing. "What were you think about, anyway?" asked Bailey.

I answered, casually "Well, I thinking about all the reasons why I am so jealousy right now. Tails are awesome, Bailey. And yours just makes it harder not to stare at you."

She looked at me, confused and said "You don't think of me as a freak?" she was shifting uncomfortable and was very nervous.

"Nope" I said, bluntly. "I like you just the way you are" and I gave her a hug then went to leave when she said "Wait!", so I turned around and she KISSED me. It lasted for 3 seconds, the best 3 seconds of my life


	9. The WHOLE prophecy comes true

**Authors note: The System is mixing them chapters up, so if the Chapter(s) are wonky, please don't blame me. I have tried every thing, but nothing is working.**

I then went to bed. Dream:

_"Hey, son, how you doin'?" asked a cheerful voice. I immediately knew it was my Dad, Apollo. I turned around and saw a man with sky blue eyes, sun-blonde hair, and 6'4. looked in his 30's and wearing a yellow leather jacket, black combat boots, and black jeans_

_"Well, thanks to your full Sun trick I'm feeling much better. Most of my injuries have healed, but I feel completely drained of power. That thing I did with the palm of my hand. You know the one I used to blast Perses out of existence, what is that exactly?" I asked._

_He sighed, He must have knew this would come up. "That is your most powerful ability, Theo. It is an ability only my children and I can use. Since you're obviously my first and only child I will ever have adopt, this ability was passed to you. In ancient times this ability was called the Ilios Ekrixi." He explained._

_" 'Sun Blast.' That's what it translates to now right?" I asked._

_He nodded his head and continued. "It is an extremely dangerous and power consuming ability. It take a lot out of me and I'm a god. It can only be used at day, but thanks to having those Pieces of the Hearth(s), Sun, Moon, you can use it any time you want. You draw the energy and rays of the sun into your palm. You focus as much energy as possible into your palm and that glowing ball of light forms. The more powerful emotions you're feeling the more powerful the blast can become. The blast from it is dangerous to every being, even mortals. Other than you and I of course, we are the only ones who control it and not be harmed." He finished explaining._

_"Well, then how come I almost died when I used it on the beach?" I asked._

_"It's partly because Perses used his destructive powers and as much as I hate to admit it he is extremely powerful. It hurt you this time because your body isn't properly attuned to handle that kind of energy yet. Your too young, and haven't been trained to use it yet." Apollo finished again._

_My face fell slightly, He knew what I was upset about and my words confirmed it. "I kicked Perses's ass. I would've died if not for that arrowhead. Also, you're probably in trouble now for breaking an ancient law, Dad. You wouldn't be in trouble if I was stronger." I said sadly. Annabeth told me Apollo came personally and shot Ares, like 25 times._

_"Listen to me Theo, don't worry about me. I broke an ancient law yes, but I would do a lot more to keep you safe. Also don't feel bad, the fact you were able to conjure such a powerful Sun blast is amazing. You went toe to toe with a TITAN! You almost defeated him. You're only just turned thirteen 2 and 1/2 months ago Theo, the day "It" happened, you will be so strong by the time you're older." He told me, running his hand through my dreadlocks._

Dream end

* * *

Note to self: NEVER EVER reveal any powers that might get you sent to Olympus.

I was training my Umbrakinesis, when 13 flashes of light became present in the arena. The Gods appeared in their full glory. Zeus looked at me with a 'bow down to me or face my wrath' face . "Are Theo Draco Lysandrian?"

"Yes, who wants to know?" I asked, my voice laced with caution. I heard about Zeus from Myths. In some he is nice and misunderstood and in some, he is just a flat-out dick.

"I want my Master Bolt back" said Zeus, holding out his hand. I looked confused. _Was this what Annabeth was talking about _I thought to myself. "I swear on the Styx I would if I could, but I don't know how." I said, sheepishly, thunder boomed and the Gods saw I was still standing, so they relaxed. I turned to Apollo, my dad "Hey, Dad, how you doing?"

Dad smiled, which literally shined like the Sun, "I'm doing fine, son. How about you? I hear that you got girls looking at ya from a far." That last sentence made blush with embarrassment and confusion. "Daaaaaadddd" I whined.

Hermes chuckled and said "Looks like Apollo adopted someone for the first time."

Zeus then asked "Is this true, Apollo?" and Dad nodded. Hades came up to me wearing a style similar to the Di Angelo's, a green hat and a simple black t-shirt and blue jeans. He smiled warmly at me and then gave me a ring and said, in a relieved voice "Thank you for rescuing my children, Theo"

"All them are you children?" ask Artemis, who was, somehow, sort of angry. Hades then said "Bailey is adopted, mainly because she is your child"

Athena then looked at Artemis in disgust and said, with distaste, "Hestia(/Vesta) ,I can understand, but I you too Artemis? I can not believe you." Artemis looked down in shame. I felt angry. People can change if they want to. So what if it includes seeing how not all people are what you believe in?

"It doesn't matter whether she broke her oath, what matters is if she is ready to accept that her beliefs can be changed and that she is a Mom now. This actually can be a good thing for the minor gods who don't respect her at all, just fear her." I said with a hint of venom in my tone.

Athena looked taken back, but kept her mouth shut. I then put the ring on and a onyx black glow appeared around my body, along with a Multi-colored glow, which confused Hades, because he said "The Rainbow colored glow wasn't supposed to happen"

Athena then said "It seems Theo has gained the Blessings of Primordials, a blessings that chose the person to wield it in the form of a Symbiotic slime and it was created by 80% of every single Primordial" and as if on cue, a golden slime spread from the ring on to entire my body and sunk into my skin. I didn't feel it much, though.

I then went on my way to Apollo cabin, since Hestia's cabin is still being built, thinking _What am I going to tell Leon. _Then the the giant form of Luke came up to us. The son of Hermes looked troubled however. He looked at Percy and me, not with the happy go-lucky look he usually did. He seemed on edge. He eyed us weird, and it didn't sit well with my Demigod instincts.

"Hey Luke, how's it goin?" Percy asked happily as if this was normal.

He cracked a smile, but I could see it was forced. "I'm good. Just came to see my two favorite newbies. Hey what do you say we just head out into the forest? Find some monsters to fight. Just something to do before you two head out." He said with another forced smile.

He said "favorite newbies" very strangely. He said it as if it was difficult for him to say, like he didn't actually mean it. He was up to something. I hoped it was a prank, but I mean Luke wouldn't try to hurt us. Would he? Since Percy and I returned from our quest he has been pretty cold to the two of us.

He avoided us like the plague, and now he wanted to take us into the forest for monster hunting? It didn't sit right, weather it was a prank, or a trap I didn't want to put myself and Percy in that situation. Percy has become practically my brother, but he was too trusting. I learned the hard way that, unless a person would die for you, never trust them 100%. People like Percy, Bailey, Leon, Annabeth, Grover, Bianca and Nico, Zoe, Chiron, my mom, they were the few people who had given me reason to trust them 100%.

Luke however had never given me any reason to trust him that much. I was going to deny his offer, but of course Percy spoke up for both of us.

"Sure, that sounds cool. Let's get going!" Percy said smiling.

I forced the smile this time. Thankfully we would be heading into the forest at least. Luke tensed more and more as we walked, his hands and shoulders were twitching like something was trying to burst out of him. It made me even more uneasy, even in the forest I was in trouble now. I didn't know if Percy and I could take Luke, even with having the numerical advantage.

We stopped at Zeus's fist near the river. It finally seemed as if the thing inside Luke was ready to burst. He started sprawling on about how terrible his life has been. How he had to run away, how he wanted to avenge Thalia. He said words against the gods. He was on an absolute rant.

"LUKE! Calm down what are you telling us all this for?" I asked tired of hearing him rant.

He looked at me murderously. "Theo, Theo, Theo, you have no idea how much trouble you've caused my lord! It was bad enough having a new sea spawn in the world, now we have a Son of the Hearth(s) and a Son of Hercules. Another worthless Olympian, who will leave you the moment they no longer have use of you!" He shouted at me.

Those few sentences made me angrier then I'd ever been. He called my mother worthless. He said she was just like all the other Olympians, well she isn't. I knew for a fact my mother would never abandon me. She loves me. Saying that about HESTIA(/VESTA) is like saying Aphrodite CAN stop sleeping with half the male population

I was extremely lucky I could keep myself calm. My Father had explained to me more about my Sun blast ability in my dreams. He said that I would have to be at least 15, to have the body mass to handle it repeatedly. He said strong emotions trigger it on its own in the day. The amount of anger I was feeling right now, the ball of Sun moon energy could be as big as my head.

"Don't you DARE say a word against my mother! My mother loves me, and I know it! She'd never toss me aside like you saw!" I shouted back.

Percy's hand was in his pocket. He only did that when he sensed danger. He must've caught onto what was happening. Good, now Percy realizes, after we walk into this now obvious trap. I loved Percy, I really do, but he can act rash sometimes.

Luke just laughed. "Haha of course she does, Theo. You're her only child ever, she treats you like a pampered servant. Just wait, she'll toss you aside once the great prophecy is-"He couldn't finish. A slender shadow from the tree next to him, hit him in the stomach. Through my rage though, I assume I was able to force the tree branch's shadow into Luke's stomach. He wasn't hit very hard but the force was enough to make him stumble and fall onto his back.

Percy and I tried making a run for it, but I grabbed him and pulled him back. I heard a small hissing noise. I pulled Percy back and in front of us on the ground stood an extremely deadly looking scorpion. I heard a second hissing sound and another showed up right next to it.

"Pit scorpion, it'll kill us!" Percy said quietly as we slowly walked backwards.

We ended up sitting up against a rock, with the two scorpions closing in fast. As the two creatures slowly crawled up the legs of me and Percy, Luke stood in front of us, with a glare of death on his face.

"It was all supposed to be so simple. I steal the bolt and the helm from Olympus. I give it to Ares, he gives it to you. You bring it to Hades, Hades starts a war of the gods. Then it would give my lord Kronos the distraction he needs to rise." He told us shaking his head.

Between the extremely poisonous scorpion crawling up my arm now, and Luke's revelation my blood turned to ice. Kronos. The king of the Titans former ruler of the world. The lord of time. One of the most powerful beings in history. He was returning, and Luke was trying to help him! My blood boiled, he would let Kronos rise just to get back at the Olympians.

"Now I'll let my little friends here take care of you two. Goodbye Percy, Goodbye Theo. It was nice knowing you." He said with an evil smirk.

"Luke." I said calmly.

He turned back to me. "Luke, you had better hope these things kill us. Because if it doesn't... I will hunt you down, I will find you, and I will kill you." I said in a deadly tone.

Luke just laughed and pulled out his fancy new long sword. "Good luck." He said.

He swiped his sword and opened a portal, which he stepped through. He disappeared.

The scorpions were on Percy and I's shoulders now. I had to be extremely slow, then extremely quick.

"Percy?" I asked quietly.

"Y...yeah?" He asked.

"Slowly, ever so slowly, reach and press my belt buckle." I told him in a calm and collected voice.

His hand was close to my side, he very slowly reached up his hand. He pressed the center of my belt buckle. I prayed my knives would open silently, which they did. I very slowly reached my left hand onto my dagger.

"Percy, take my right knife, and in the name of the gods be fast." I told him.

He slowly nodded. With the speed and grace of a true hunter of Artemis, I pulled the dagger from my belt and swiftly slashed the tiny scorpion in half. I was breathing heavy and noticed the dead beast at my feet. I then noticed I didn't hear Percy. I turned around and my heart dropped. The scorpion lay dead at Percy's feet, but he did not look to good. He was curled almost in a fetal position, color quickly draining from his face.

"Oh gods Percy no!" I yelled crouching down next to him.

I managed to secure him onto my back, and I dashed into the forest back towards camp. I felt Percy's body go limp, and I knew I only had a little time left. If only the moon were out, I could heal him, and move even faster. Chiron was his only hope now. I needed to get him there, I kicked it into high gear, and I bounded through the forest like one of my mother's magical phoenixes. The ground always seeming to be perfect for my next leap. I soon had the camp in sight.


	10. Believe it, woman!

I was running along the beach now, so my super speed was running out. I spotted Percy's cabin. In front of it stood Annabeth, looking around for Percy and me most likely.

"Annabeth!" I yelled.

She turned with a jolt and looked at me wide-eyed. "Theo, where have you been? I've been looking for you and, oh my gods Percy!" She yelled, noticing him on my back.

"What happened to him!?" She asked, looking at his face.

"No time, where's Chiron!?" I asked frantically.

"He's at the big house come on!" She yelled.

I used what bit of strength I had left and hoisted Percy back up on my back. Wow all the blue food this kid ate sure weighed him down. I wouldn't be surprised if his blood had blue food coloring in it. When we finally reached the big house, we rushed in, not even bothering to knock. Chiron came clonking into the room in horse form.

"Theo, Annabeth, where is-. Gods of Olympus what happened to Percy!?" he asked us as I was setting him down on the couch.

After I set him down Chiron went straight to work. As I started to explain the story.

"It was Luke! He led me and Percy into the woods and set two pit scorpions on us! I killed the one on me, but Percy got stung! Luke was the lightning thief, he stole the bolt from Olympus! He wanted to get it to Hades, so a war of the gods could start, and while the gods were distracted he could raise Kronos!" I explained loudly.

Chiron froze at the mention of Kronos. I saw Annabeth tense straight away. The whole camp seemed to grow quiet for ten seconds. Chiron shook himself back to reality and turned to me.

"Theo, do not mention this to anyone yet. Also I want you and Annabeth to see if you can find Luke. Go now! Percy will be fine, I promise." He said, not bothering to make sure we listened.

He was focused on using his magic to heal Percy. Annabeth seemed too stunned to talk, but I grabbed her hand and forced her out of the building. I grabbed her shoulders and met her stormy grey eyes. It was well known in camp that Annabeth really liked Luke. While I personally thought she should be with Percy, everyone knew she liked the son of Hermes. She had told me how he and Thalia had rescued her when she was seven, and he protected her. I knew hearing about Luke's betrayal would hit her hard, I needed her to stay focused. I didn't know much about Kronos or the titans but I knew them returning would be bad. I needed Annabeth.

"Annabeth listen to me, I need you to stay focused. Alright, now don't let this get to your head. We are gonna be just fine, Percy is gonna be just fine." I told her seriously.

She took me off guard and hugged me, I could tell she was trying to hold back tears. I just hugged her, rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"He... he couldn't have done this, Theo. Luke would never, he promised me." She said fighting the sobs.

"I wish it wasn't true Annabeth. He tried to kill Percy and me! As much as I hate to admit it he is the enemy now. He wants to overthrow Olympus because his father abandoned him." I told her recalling what he said.

Annabeth shook her head. "No, I can't believe he'd do something like this willingly. I just can't." She said.

That honestly annoyed me. I tell her Luke tried to kill Percy and me and she still defends him. I wanted to get angry but I managed to keep my cool. Also my mother told me if she ever saw me being mean to a sad person dealing with problems they just found out about, she'd feed me to Cousin Arty's wolves as a jackleope. She would have Artemis turn me into a jackleope so I couldn't talk to them.

"Listen Annabeth, I'm sorry I really am. Its just that Luke tried to kill us though, he's turned, and you didn't see the evil in his eyes. Let's just go do a sweep of the camp, and get back to Percy." I told her trying to sound reassuring.

She just shook her head. "No, I refuse to believe he's doing all this! Not willingly anyway." She said with a tinge of venom in her voice.

"Annabeth he tried to-." I started.

_"Don't you even think about yelling at her, Theo!" _I heard my mother's voice yell in my head.

Sometimes I regretted the mental link I agreed to share with my mom.

_"I heard that young man! Now do not yell at this SAD girl, your father and I taught you better!" _She scolded_._

Man, growing up I had always wondered what it would be like to be scolded by my mom. Now that I actually had it, it wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

_"I heard that to young man! You better wear a helmet to sleep tonight, cause I'll smack you upside the head if you yell at this sad girl." _She yelled again.

_"Mom, she's defending the boy who tried to kill me! The guy who is working for Kronos!"_ I tried arguing.

I could almost hear her sigh._ "Be that as it may, Theo, you will not scream at a sad girl or boy dealing with a problem he or she just found out about." _She told me.

_"How did you know I was going to scream at her?"_ I asked trying to defend myself.

_"Because I'm your mother! Also I can hear your thoughts, I swear I love you, Theo, but you're so dense sometimes." _She told me.

I wasn't about to argue with my mother. I had learned in the two months we've had this link, arguing like her, is like arguing with a brick wall.

_"THEO!"_ She yelled.

I shut her out before she got to loud. When she yelled to loud, it gave me a headache. After thinking that, I heard what sounded like a loud muffled yell in my head. Yeah, I was totally gonna get it in my dreams tonight.

Annabeth looked at me like I was going crazy. "Theo! Earth to Theo what's going on with you!?" She demanded.

I snapped back to reality and looked at her. I abandoned all my previous anger for her and just looked at her. "Just go check the left outsides of camp, I'll go right. If you see Luke, don't try to reason with him just run." I said leaving before I could get angry again.

I felt really bad for getting mad at Annabeth. The girl really had done so much for me. If it wasn't for her, I would be dead many times over. She had let me know I was a Demigod. She had taught me so much in the last two months. She really was my best-friend, behind Percy. I also couldn't blame her for thinking Luke could still be himself. She did have a point however about one thing. Luke could be being influenced. Kronos may be manipulating his thoughts.

I scanned through the cabins letting them all know what has transpired and to be watchful of Luke. I let them know that if they say him at any point during the year to contact camp straight away. I entered cabin 10, the Aphrodite cabin, and found about a dozen campers still packing. Their heads all shot up and they all smiled.

"Theo!" some of them said.

The about 8 girls left all hugged me, while I waved my hello to all the guys. After they all went back to their bags one camper stayed. Silena the head councilor of Aphrodite cabin. She two years older than me now. She had taken me on as her honorary little brother. She was beautiful, like every other Aphrodite girl.

"Ah Theo, how's your last day going? You're gonna write me this year, right?" She asked happily.

"Of course I will. I wish I came with better news though." I told her.

I told her what had happened earlier, and what Luke had done. She seemed pretty furious when I was finished. However, behind the anger, I could see another look in her eyes. It seemed like... guilt? However, she was mainly angry. An angry Aphrodite camper may not seem like an angry thing, however you would be wrong if you thought that.

"That dirty, rotten, lying son of a-! Well I'm angry I know that, but if I see Luke, I'll contact camp. You should get going, I'm sure Percy will want to see you." She said, smiling again.

After a few more goodbyes, I left. I made my way back to the big house to see Percy sitting on the couch. He was still pale, but it was better than having him dead. We spent the rest of the time we had at camp packing. Percy and I finally around noon began to make out way towards the camp van. We said goodbye to Annabeth, she hugged us both. However she seemed colder towards me. It was all fine by me, she would come around eventually.

I just couldn't believe a daughter of Athena could be so-.

_"THEO! Don't you ever block me from your head again, young man!" _Mom scolded in my head.

I erased all thoughts from my head, before boarding the camp van. I was not looking forward to my dream tonight.

Dream:_ A sea-green eyed dude wearing beach wear_

_Poseidon came to me, gave me two pens, green and silver & blue and gold, and said "Blue is for Percy and is named Typhoon. This will substitute for what I am going to do to Riptide. and Green is for Tyson and is named Storm. Tell them I love them."_

_He tapped my forehead, giving me all the info on the Pens. They are made of Mortal steel, Stygian Iron, Celestial Bronze, Atlantean Stone, Silver, Gold, Bronze, and Metal, Hydro Stone, Silver, and Gold, and Sea Stone, Silver, Gold. This is what he is going to do to Riptide_

_'I do it when the time is right' I said to myself._

Dream end


	11. ATTACKING A SCHOOL! SERIOUSLY?

I've faced a lot of things in my life. I've face cyclops, hell hounds, the lord of the dead, a godly titan brother of Kronos, my angry mother. However none of those things compared to one thing. 7th grade at this school. It was just so tedious and pointless. One time, Bailey visited me in one of the dream meetings in place of my mother who was busy. I told her about school, and when I started explaining math, she had went on a nerd rant about it. Leon went to another school because my, Leon's, and Percy's scent attracts too many monsters

_"I'm telling Bailey you said that." _My mother's voice rang in my head.

"_Be quiet, Mom, I'm in school."_ I told her not wanting to talk.

_"It's not like you're learning anything from your idiot teacher. They really should have a happy and gentle man teaching you. That would be much more effective."_ She said.

I knew as soon as she started talking about the superiority of being happy and gentle, she'd never be quiet so i-

_"I HEARD THAT YOUNG MAN!" _She yelled.

I shut her out of my mind, and tried to focus on the lesson. The worst part of all this, Percy wasn't in the same class as me. Both of our grades in our previous schools have been... well not good. However, mine had been better then Percy's so he was in the lower level classes, while poor old Theo was alone. Well almost alone. Percy had met another good friend, a bigger goofy kid named Tyson. There was something about him, when Percy introduced me, it was just something about the way he smelled. It really just irked me the wrong way.

I stared into my binder, and looked at my favorite picture. It was from back at camp half-blood. It was taken at the Fourth of July summer last year. I had just won a duel against Clarisse LaRue, and we were watching the Camp fireworks. I was on the left, Annabeth was on my right with her arm around me, with Percy next to her. On my left side, hugging my waist and with one of my arms around her, was Bailey (Tex Argent) Di Angelo and her little brother Nico and her sister Bianca next to her. I missed her, I really did.

I had talked to her through iris messages but it was nothing close to the same thing. She had her auburn, soft, slightly curly, hair flowing freely down her back. Her silver eyes were gorgeous, she had a face that, literally made her look like it was sculpted by gods. It was scary for me however when I think of her. Part of me though the love goddess Aphrodite was messing with my mind.

I snapped back into reality when the period bell rang. I gathered up my few school things and walked towards the gym wanting to find Percy. Gym period was the only time during the school day I got to see him. Today I had my reddish-black dreadlocks smoothed and combed, I had a red t-shirt on with a pair of long dark jeans, and a pair of red running shoes. I wear a lot of red as you can tell. Don't judge me. it matches well with my bright red eyes.+

As usual, as I walked through the halls, I had girls look at me and laugh. They blushed and waved, which was something I'd become accustomed to throughout the years. Sometimes I just wanna smear dirt on my face, and get tons of acne just so they would stop staring.

I found Percy just as he and Tyson were about to enter the locker room.

"Hey man, ya didn't fall asleep did you?" He asked as we walked into the locker room.

I shook my head. "It was pretty hard not to, but I managed." I said taking the gym outfit out of my bag.

I looked over next to Matt Sloan. Right near him were kids who really seemed like they shouldn't be in seventh grade. They were absolutely huge, towering over Matt Sloan who didn't seem to be fazed. They eyed me and Percy as if we were snacks. It was times like this where I wish I was in a forest, or it was night time. There was seriously something wrong with them. If I was in a forest or it was night time, I could **see** what they were.

"Who are those kids?" I asked Percy.

His eyes narrowed. "Apparently there exchange students or something. They've been eyeing Tyson and me all day. I got a bad feeling about them." He said putting his jeans in a locker.

"Big kids scary." Tyson said nervously.

I reluctantly took off my magical belt. All I had to do was press the buckle and bam, I'd have two magical monster killing daggers at my side. I put on the gym uniform, but I kept my bracelet on. If I pressed the phoenix's head charm, I would have a bow in my hands. I didn't wanna get rid of it, I may not be in the forest, and I may not be outside in the sun, but I just had a bad feeling. It was probably my Demigod's instincts. Being the **FIRST** son of the goddess of the Hearth(s) and **adopted** Son of Apollo, my instincts for finding monsters were really good. I learned to sense or **see** a monster, also if I was in a forest or under the Sun, I could smell them.

I may be a little rusty monster fighting wise, and I didn't have my heightened senses. However I could tell either these kids were monsters, either that or they just smelled really bad.

"Percy... keep Riptide in your pocket." I told him quietly.

Percy gave me a grim look, he knew that my instincts 99.9% of the time were correct. "You smell something?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, but my Demigods instincts are going crazy. There's definitely something wrong with those kids. I may be wrong, but just keep riptide handy." I told him.

He nodded and put riptide into the pocket of his gym shorts. Tyson walked behind us looking scared, and worried. I hoped I was wrong. Percy and I had somehow managed to avoid monster attacks all school year. It was surprising to say the least. Percy being a son of Poseidon, had a very strong Demigod scent. Then there was me, I was the only Son of Hestia(/Vesta) and adopted Son of Apollo in existence, so my scent was probably stronger than his, but my power is weaker, like a illusion to keep the monsters away. I didn't wanna fight in front of all the mortals, so I prayed to the gods I wouldn't have to fight.

* * *

I say this a whole lot, but I hated being a Demigod sometimes. Honestly what kind of monster attacks during a dodge ball game!? Laistrygonian Giants, they were a new one. I'd never seen one before, and quiet honestly, I could've dealt with not seeing one. There were three of them, they were all taller than cyclops. They stood at least 25 feet tall, with rippling muscles. They hurled flaming dodge ball and Tyson, Percy and me. They actually **multiplied** when they changed into their monster forms/

My knowledge of monsters was better than Percy's, he'll even admit it. I noticed when Tyson caught a flaming dodge ball with his own hands, he wasn't burned. I wasn't worried about that right now. I had my bow drawn trying to get a clear shot. Percy hid with Tyson behind a set of bleachers. I was jumping, spinning, dodging, flipping, and trying to avoid dodge balls.

_"Theo, remember the last ability I taught you!"_ My mother yelled in my head.

_"Mom, I'm ready for that yet! Besides were inside!"_ I urged.

_"Theo, believe in yourself! You can do this!"_ She said. I sighed. My mom had been working with me on one ability over the year. I didn't know if I could do it yet, but I needed to try.

"Percy! I need a distraction!" I yelled to him.

I fired an arrow which managed to intercept a dodgeball aimed at him and Tyson. "I hope you have a plan!" He yelled as he sprang from his hiding place.

As soon as Percy had the giant's attention I ran behind the bleachers. I took in a deep breath and channeled all my strength. I focused all my attention on the what I wanted to summon and concentrated. Percy could control water, cause earthquakes, and control horses and pegasi. I could control the fire, heat, and light, hit a target straight on from about any distance but that is not from my parents, and summon phoenixes, together we made a dangerous team.

Suddenly, as I intended, the manifestation of a flaming phoenix-headed human-body warrior, with human hands with phoenix claws and claws on the feet, appeared around and above my body. The Phoenix Warrior screeched and slashed at two of the Laistrygonian Giants, killing them instantly. I decided to name it Astro. Astro sent a blast of what Mom calls Comsic Light, the most powerful Mystery Element form of Light. I felt water begin to pour down in the gym like rain. I looked up and saw that the water pipes in the ceiling had been busted! Percy had manipulated the water into bursting! Percy could be clueless sometimes, but he sure made some great plans. I let Astro dispel, the effort to maintain him too great for me to handle.

"Great job, Percy!" I yelled

I saw him trying to fend off all the rest of the giants, Riptide was clutched in his hands. He swung and hit the leg of one of the giants. The giant bellowed in pain and fell to his knees, and Percy delivered the killing blow to the giant slashing its neck. The monster crumbled into dust. Percy stood and admired his work.

I saw the other giant raise his hand to smash Percy as he stood on the ashes of his brother. With the speed of a hunter of Artemis, I notched an arrow and let it fly. As I expected, it found home in the second giants neck, causing it to fall to its knees roaring in pain. Percy quickly turned and noticed the injured giant. He quickly finished him off by tabbing riptide through the beast heart.

Soon he was by my side, along with Tyson. "Thanks for the save, did it work!?" He asked frantically.

"We'll figure out soon!" I said notching another arrow.

"Look, Piggy!" Tyson said happily.

As if on cue, the gym doors burst open. I managed to finally smile, my summon ability finally worked! There stood a huge brown skinned boar. My mother could transform, talk to, and summon into any animal she wanted, courtesy of Cousin Artemis because of her respect for Mom as a Maiden. I have that ability, but I can't really control it, however, which bummed me out. However, I felt pride surge through me, I hadn't been able to get this ability to work all year!

The big ran over to me and grunted a few times and bowing its head. "Go attack the giant!" I ordered.

It squeaked loudly and charged at the giant who seemed enraged. Percy grabbed my shoulder. "Me, the boar, and Tyson will handle the last giant, you go get our bags from the locker room! I have a feeling we'll have to get going after this." He told me.

He had a good point, I nodded and took off towards the locker room. After I got there I quickly gathered up me and Percy's things. Just as I was about to leave, I heard my name being called.

"Theo! Percy, Theo, are one of you there!?" It yelled.

I'd recognize the voice anywhere, I turned and in an Iris message, was one of my best-friends Annabeth Chase. Her flowing blonde hair was in a ponytail down her shoulder, and her stormy grey eyes had a worrisome look to them. Annabeth and I had mostly made up since last summer. Her best-friend, secret crush, and big brother figure Luke, had tried to kill Percy and me, and was working with the titan lord Kronos. Annabeth refused to believe that Luke had done what he did. It made me angry that despite the fact, Luke had tried to murder Percy and me, and she still wouldn't believe it.

She eyed me curiously. "Why are you so dirty? What happened? And where's Percy?" She asked.

I shrugged trying to lighten the mood. "Oh, some lystergonian giants attacked us at school. Percy is finishing off the last one now, I'm getting our stuff together, odds are we'll have to head to camp half-blood after this." I told her.

She sighed. "Well, you guys really do need to get to camp! We need you, Leon, and Percy!" She pleaded.

The look on my face turned to one of worry. "Why? What's happening!?" I asked frantically.

"We're under attack! There giant-." Is all she got off before a giant ball of flame cut off the iris message.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" I yelled.

She hadn't been hit, but Percy and I needed to get there now. How could camp be under attack!? The border should keep monsters out! I rushed out into the gym to find Percy and Tyson standing alone, the boar was gone, and they were by themselves.

I tossed him his bag and he slung it over his back. "Percy, we need to get to camp now!" I yelled as we rushed towards the exit.

"Why what's wrong!?" He asked.

"There under attack! Annabeth called me in an iris message, and the place looked like a war zone! We need to get there and help them!" I urged.

It was no secret Percy and I were some of the most powerful campers we had. Percy was the only child of the big three, which naturally made him powerful. Since I was the **only** child Hestia(/Vesta) had **ever had, and ever will have** and let Apollo adopt, I received a lot of their power and are probably stronger than Percy according to Chiron and my mother and father

"Well how do we get there!? If camps really in trouble, then we need to get there fast. It takes like an hour to get there from here, we don't have the time!" Percy urged.

"There's one way." I said, smirking a little.

I burst into an apartment complex and with Percy and Tyson behind me, we started climbing the steps up towards the roof. Percy knew exactly what I was going to do.

"Ah come on, Theo, you know I hate flying!" He complained as we neared the top.

Being a son of Poseidon Percy was naturally scared to enter the skies, Zeus's realm. "Come on Percy, we need to get there. We can't let Annabeth and the camp down. Besides, you know Zeus can't track Damien." I told him.

He stopped complaining and I closed my eyes. I began to pray to my guardian Dragon.

_"Damien, its Theo! Camp half-blood is under attack, can you help us get there!?"_ I asked urgently.

Within seconds I had an answer._ "Of course Theo! I'll be there soon!" _He answered back.

I reached the roof with Tyson and Percy closely on my heels. Sure enough there he was. The giant multi-colored form of Damien, my guardian. He was a beautiful multi-colored Dragon my mother had raised since I was born. He is multi-colored because his scales change color. Whenever I needed him, I just had to call him. I leaped off the building and landed onto his back. Tyson was hesitant, but he and Percy soon followed suit.

We sped towards Long Island sound, towards camp at an incredible speed.

_"Theo, why are you traveling with a Cyclops?"_ Damien asked me. I looked around and saw no Cyclops, but then Damien pointed a claw at Tyson, who was still scared. I was confused, but then realized what he was talking about and that it would explain all that strength and the fire resistance. Percy, as always was still confused.

_We will worry about Tyson later_ I said,

He let out a mighty cry._ "Alright then, let's get you to camp!"_ He said, speeding even faster.

After my conversation with Damien, my mother's voice rang in my head. _"I told you they would work, Theo, I'm very proud of you." _She said, I could sense the pride and happiness in her.

I smiled._ "Thanks mom. So how long before I can actually see you in person again?"_ I asked.

_"Ah I'm sure you'll be on some dangerous quest this summer. I'm sure I'll have to send Damien to save you, and you can see me then."_ She said happily.

She was probably correct about that._ "Well you're probably right."_ I said.

Her voice turned serious._ "Now, Theo, your father, Apollo had informed me that you will be given another quest this summer. He said the details he can't see, but just promise me you'll be careful."_ She urged me.

I smiled myself. "_Don't worry, mom, I always end up fine. I need to go, I love you!"_ I said happily.

_"I love you to son."_ She said before leaving my mind.

Another dangerous quest this summer huh? Well, it was nothing new. However, my mother was soon proved right. We approached camp half-blood.

And what I saw made my heart drop.


	12. Punch a Bull and we get a new DIRECTOR!

As we landed, I saw campers ran about frantically. Fires were everywhere, campers rushed to try to put them out. Clarisse LaRue was leading the Ares camper against two huge bronze mechanical bulls. They made the boar I summoned at the gym, look like a puppy. Clarisse lead the Ares cabin in defense near the camp boarder. She had them in phalanx formation. They were fighting their butts off, but the bulls just rammed through their phalanx and sent campers flying.

The second bull was inside the camp itself, I could see Apollo campers firing arrows at the beast in vein. Hermes and Aphrodite campers were trying to help, but even with the three cabins combined the bull was to powerful. I had no clue what we were gonna do! My brain became frazzled, but thankfully Percy managed to keep a calm head.

"Theo! Tell Damien to let Tyson and me off near the Ares kids! We will help them out, you go help with the other bull! Apollo, Hermes, and Aphrodite need your help!" He ordered.

Thank god, he was calm, because I was freaking out. I wasn't the natural born leader Percy was, so thank the gods he was with me.

"Alright, I'll let you down good luck man!" I yelled over the chaos. He nodded and I steered Damien towards the Ares kids. I looked over at Percy and he nodded, he grabbed Tyson's arm. When we were hovering above the bull, he uncapped riptide and leaped off Damien's back. Tyson followed suit. I saw Percy yell his battle cry and leaped onto the bulls back. Hopefully he would be alright.

I steered Damien towards the second bull. I told him that he could drop me, and I would call he back later. As soon as we were above the bull, I stood up. Here we go. I had never faced a monster like this. I couldn't see any visible weak points. However my mother's voice rang in my head, repeating the same advice she had repeated to me over the months.

_"No matter what any beast looks like, it always has a weakness. Every enemy has a weakness. You can do this, Theo."_ She told me.

I didn't have the time to answer her back. I swiftly pressed my belt buckle, and my hunting knives appeared. I did the same with my bracelet, and my bow appeared. I grabbed a knife in both hand, and leapt off Damien. I guess it was time to see what I was made of. Tyson stopped one with his bare hands, literally, shocking all of us, and said "Bad cow" like he was a 8 yr old. The bull then pulled out a blowtorch and blasted Tyson, causing Percy to freak out, but Tyson wasn't hurt at all, which confused everyone, except me. He, somehow, threw the Bull over into the lake.

The other one came at me, but I was ready as I was focusing on my fist and I said "Πυρκαγιά πυγμή" **(Fire fist)** I pick a few magical spells the only I could do from camp and my mother.

My fist glowed with orange, gold, and black, so I punched the bull and it completely shattered, but the backlash that went through the bull destroyed 2 cabins Zeus and Athena. I then said "Sorry, Guys" to the sky. The sky rumble in response, but it was in anger.

If I'm being completely honest I was having a hard time being brave. Those were Colchis bulls. They were forged by Hephaestus himself. Wow I can't believe I knew that, Annabeth must be rubbing off on me. However there's no way they should've been in the camp borders. Thalia's tree should've been protecting the camp with its barrier. I was scared, how could those things have gotten through the barrier? Maybe Luke had let them in somehow.

That was my last thought before I fell unconscious.

* * *

I woke up and felt like I had just went ten rounds with Mike Tyson.

_"Theo! Thank the gods you're alright! You gotta stop scaring Bailey and me like that." _My mother's voice rang out in my head.

_"I'm fine mom, I always am. I'm just worried, how could those things have gotten into camp?"_ I asked.

_"Well I can't answer, Theo, I don't know either. I know the attitude on Olympus is really tense right now, with Kronos gaining more and more followers. Just be careful at camp, you never know what can happen." _She told me seriously.

_"Don't worry mom, I'll be careful."_ I said reassuringly

_"Good, well I need to get going. Bailey says good luck and try not to get yourself killed."_ She told me before breaking the connection.

After the conversation with my mom, Percy finally was next to my bed now. His black hair was slightly singed and unruly. He wore a bronze breast plate and held his pen in one hand, and his helmet in the other. Next to him was Annabeth who wore similar armor, and had her blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. Her stormy grey eyes had the look they got when she was in deep thought.

Percy smiled and gave me our secret hand shake we did. "Good to see you still kicking man. I take it you handled your bull?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, it'll take more than a giant bull to kill me. I take it you took care of yours to?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, it's dead. If it weren't for Tyson, though, I'm pretty sure me, and a lot of Ares kids would be dead." He said, he seemed upset, and I didn't see Tyson anywhere.

"Where is the loveable cyclops anyway?" I asked him.

Percy seemed to tense. "Well after the battle with the bull... Poseidon claimed him. He's being shown around, it looks like I got a brother." He said. And then he asked "What do you mean by Cyclops?" that question seem to get every ones attention, I sighed and said "Tyson is a Cyclops, but before you people go out and do something uncalled for, He is a teenager with the mind of a kid, so he's cool."

Everyone relaxed.

Wow, Percy had a brother, a cyclops at that much. I was not the biggest fan of Cyclopes, seeing as one killed my father, which . However Tyson was harmless, he wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Well don't worry about it, Perce. I'm sure Poseidon did it for a reason. We have more important things to worry about and you know it." I said seriously.

He seemed to know I was right, he nodded and continued. "So while you were unconscious, Annabeth explained to me what's happening." He said gesturing towards Annabeth.

The daughter of Athena sat down next to me and had a grim look on her face. "The camp boarders are failing. Thalia's tree has been poisoned, it's starting to die. If the tree dies, then the barrier around camp will die. Then monsters would attack non-stop, and the mortals could find us." She explained.

That made my heart sink. Thalia had given her life so that Annabeth could live, it must be personal for her. However, how could someone possibly poison the tree? They had to be inside the camp to access it. No camper would do that, even if they were a spy! The tree protected everyone, I knew it could only be one person. It had to be Luke, he was the only one with a motive, and a way to get into camp. I wasn't going to say it in front of Annabeth however. Her and I were still in a rough patch, with her still believing Luke could be good.

"Well can't Chiron heal the tree? He can heal almost anything!" I urged.

The comment made the two of them tense and grow sad looks. "What!? What's wrong?" I asked.

Percy spoke up. "Chiron has been dismissed. They assume he was the one who poisoned the tree, since Kronos is his father." He explained to me.

"What! That's insane Chiron would never do anything to harm the camp!" I exclaimed.

"We know that, Theo. However the Olympian council dismissed him. He has been replaced by a man named Tantalus. He and Mr. D are in charge now." Annabeth explained.

I knew the name Tantalus from the Greek legends, he wasn't exactly the best person to run a camp full of kids. "Isn't Tantalus the guy who killed his children and tried to feed them to the gods!?" I asked.

Annabeth nodded. "Well, why exactly is he running a summer camp?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know, Theo. All I know is that we need to find a way to save Thalia's tree. It's going to be an interesting summer. Now, Bailey, Bianca, and Nico want to see you next. Dinner is in about two hours, we'll see you then." She said trying to smile reassuringly.

I could see her smile was forced though. I didn't blame her. After hearing this news, there wasn't much to smile about. I would have to make it a point to ask my mom about why Chiron was dismissed in my dream tonight. How could we possibly save Thalia's tree? Maybe tonight I could sneak out and try to heal it with the sun magic. That could heal almost anything.

My thoughts were interrupted by a blurs of auburn and black hair slamming into me. I recognized, Bailey (Tex Argent) Di Angelo anywhere. She pulled back and smiled at me, the smile that could brighten up anyone's day. Her siblings Nico and Bianca was behind her. The three still had not been claimed, I felt bad for them. The three were still cramped into the Hermes cabin.

"Theo! We were fighting the bull, when we saw you jump and land on top of it! Then you punched it and you killed it! The whole thing was just awesome!" Nico exclaimed.

I laughed, I envied him. He was only 9, yet he still had that little kid mentality. He had become an excellent swordsman in his time here so far. He practiced with Percy, and older campers a lot. He wasn't exactly on Percy's level, but he was still skilled. Bailey had been taking archery lessons from me, and she was deadly with a bow now. Today she wore an orange camp half-blood t-shirt, with jean shorts, and a pair of running shoes, with silver leggings. They all looked extremely tired from the last battle.

"Well I just did what I had to do. Are you three okay?" I asked them.

They all nodded and Bailey spoke up. "Don't scare me like that again though! I saw that piece of metal hit your head, and I was so scared! You're to brave for your own good sometimes." She said sounding worried, and impressed.

I grabbed her hand, which we both blushed at and smiled. "I promise I won't recklessly endanger myself anymore. I couldn't leave you behind." I said smiling.

Bailey blushed more and kissed my cheek. "Well okay then. We need to go help with repairs, we'll see you at dinner tonight." She said reluctantly letting my hand go.

The three siblings walked out of the infirmary. It was not long however before I had another visitor. This one kinda scared me. He was a tall intimidating man. He sort of reminded me of the lord of the dead Hades. He had grey hair and dark intimidating eyes. They seemed to be looking into my soul. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Ahhh, so what I heard is true. You are the first Son of Hestia(/Vesta) I have heard so much about. I am Tantalus, you're new camp activities director." He said in a deep intimidating voice.

The voice shook me to the core, he wasn't someone I wanted to be on the bad side of. "Yeah, that's me. My names Theo." I said shakily.

Tantalus nodded his head. "I've heard many things about you Theo. Word has it you're very powerful. I just wanted to stop by and make sure of some things." He said.

"What things, sir?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure that you will not be any trouble to me this summer. I plan to change a few things. I hope you will not cause trouble." He asked me.

I didn't like the sound of these "changes" he would be making. I had heard stories of Tantalus. He was evil, but he was also a Demigod king. I haven't had any bad experiences with sons of Zeus so far, but there will be a time when my luck runs out. Not to mention he killed his own children and tried to feed them to the Olympians. I decided on the spot that I would probably be eating vegetarian this summer.

"No sir, you won't get no trouble from me." I lied, I knew I would more than certainly be breaking a few rules this summer.

He nodded. "Good, now dinner is in an hour." He said walking away.

So I went through my checklist of what I needed to do this summer in my head. 1, find a way to save Thalia's tree. 2, find a way to prove Chiron's innocence so he could come back. 3, figure out how I feel about Bailey. 4, try to find a way to see my mother in person. 5, and this was the most important one,

It was to stay alive.


	13. WHY SO MANY DICKHEADS IN THE WORLD!

I've never seen camp in the middle of the night before. The lava from the rock wall, and the light of the moon would be any other camper's only source of light. However, me possessing a piece of the Moon, gave me perfect sight at night. There was a brilliant shimmering almost full moon out tonight. I loved being outside at night, it made me feel so alive. The moon to me was the prettiest thing to look at, the fact it could heal my injuries helped to. That's what I was out tonight to try and do.

I needed to make my way to Thalia's tree. I wasn't a trained healer like the kids from Apollo cabin. I wasn't nowhere near as skilled as Chiron. However if the sun or moon was bright enough, I could heal almost anything with my sun and moon magic. I had been on the verge of death the day I found out about my powers. I used the sun rays to heal myself, hopefully I could heal Thalia's tree. If I couldn't, then this would be on hell of a summer, and not in a good way.

I was near the hill with the giant pine tree. I wore as much black as I could. I tried to squint my eyes, I didn't want someone recognizing the red in them. Yes, they were that bright. I had my belt on, and my bracelet at the ready. You never know what you'll find at the camps borders.

I was about 15 yards from the tree when I heard a bush rustle. I stopped in my tracks, I leaped into the lowest branch of the closest tree to me. I leaped from branch to branch until I the view of the base of the tree came into view. My blood pressure spiked to a dangerous level when I saw who was standing there now. The sandy blonde hair. The tall, muscular, athletic frame. There was no mistake. Luke was back in camp.

I tried to get the drop on him, but scolded myself mentally when I made some of the leaves rustle. Luke's head shot up and he turned away from Thalia's tree. He looked panicked at first, but his face turned into a smirk. He chuckled slightly.

"You can come out, Theo. I know you're there, why don't you come out and say hi." He said, mockingly.

I reluctantly leaped out of the tree, and I found myself face to face with my old friend. He was such a good guy when I first met him. He showed me what it meant to be a Demigod. He showed me how to fight. He taught Percy much of what he knows about sword fighting. It all changed that day he tried to kill Percy and me.

My anger was out of control. How dare he come back here, and mess with Thalia's tree! Thalia saved his life, and in return he poisons her tree?

I felt bits of moon light start to flicker in my right hand. No, I couldn't, not in camp. When my anger or emotions got out of control, my most powerful ability(s) as a **adopted son of Apollo** with a **Moon piece**could be unleashed. The moon blast and/or sun blast. It was a giant ball of moon or sun light that would swirl in my hands and became even bigger the more my emotions grew. I had almost blew up Santa Monica beach in my fight against Hercules because of it. It was deadly to everyone except my father, Cousin Arty, and I. Not to mention the use of it would literally drain all of my energy to the point where I could almost die. I can control which light appears, sun or moon, but they are weaker when I use them in their opposite element.

"You gotta a lot of nerve coming back here, Luke! How could you poison Thalia's tree, and what are you doing back here! You poisoned it already!" I yelled at him, hoping maybe I could catch the attention of someone on guard duty.

He grew very angry at this. "Don't you speak of Thalia as if you knew her! If she was alive now, she would be right alongside me! I know she would support my actions! If you must know, I am merely checking to see if my poison did its job. As it is now, it did. The tree has one month at the most." He said with anger and pride.

He seemed proud of the job her did. The blood in my body was boiling over board. The moonlight began swirling even more violently in my right palm. Luke looked directly at this and just smirked.

"You disgust me Luke! Camp half-blood has been your home! You would see it destroyed!? You have to get through me first!" I said, summoning both my hunting knives and my bow.

My fist were clenched and the moonlight swirled in my right hand. I needed to calm myself down, if I unleashed a moon blast I could do some serious damaged to the area. Also according to my mother and father, I was still far from ready to use it at will, I just didn't have the energy inside me.

Luke just laughed and it made me even angrier. "Hahaha, I'm not a fool, Theo. I know better than to fight you, in a forest, at night or especially in the day. You're worthless Olympian parents makes you to powerful, even for me at night, even more powerful than me." He said, clearly trying to get under my skin.

It worked, insulting my mother and father was what sent me over the edge. I loved my mother and father, there were all I had left family wise. They had showed me so much, after 'IT' , over the last year, and had acted like a true parents. If it weren't for them. I would be dead ten times over.

"DON'T insult my father or mother!" I yelled out at him. The light in my hand had formed a ball of moonlight now. The ball of light swirled violently, and grew larger and larger, and changing color between gold and silver. It could easily kill Luke where he stood.

Luke laughed and held out his arms. "Oh does it make you angry? Does it make you angry, Theo, when I insult your worthless parents!?" He yelled.

I snapped. I lunged at him with the giant ball of moonlight in my hand. I screamed a loud battle cry and slammed the ball of moonlight straight into Luke's chest.

To my horror, just before I slammed the ball into Luke's chest, he smirked. He snapped his fingers and disappeared. One of Hermes's main abilities, transportation. How Luke learned it was beyond me. I couldn't stop my momentum. I diverted myself towards the ground so I didn't hit Thalia's tree. I slammed the ball into the ground.

The explosion boomed and sent me flying back, knocking me unconscious.

Again.

**Zoe's POV (1st person)**

It was great, normal day at the camp. The girls, Lady Artemis and I all sat around the fire for our nightly bonding session. We had just finished a long hunt, and finally found and killed that pack of Dracaena we had been searching all week for. It had been a good year to be a hunter of Artemis. Lady Artemis hasn't been as strict and uptight as she usually was. I was the only person who knew why. Theo. Theo doesn't know this, but he is the first Warrior of Artemis and Artemis was appointed as Theo's Guardian.

The first son of Hestia(/Vesta) was on my mind much more then he should be. His soft, silky, fluffy reddish-black dreadlocks. His speed and grace as a fighter. Those bright, bright, gorgeous red eyes. Gorgeous, and a males name? Those two words have never been used in the same context before for me.

We were all telling stories, huddled up by the fire. Suddenly Lady Artemis's head shot up into the air and she stood. She had a look of horror in her eyes. I knew it could only mean on thing. Theo, was in trouble again. I knew he was very capable, however knowing he was in danger... made me worried. Last time I had seen/watched Theo from afar, I didn't know if my feelings for him were positive or not. Now I was leaning towards the positive side.

The girl's watched in curiosity as Lady Artemis dashed to her tent. "Girl's, Lady Artemis and I need to discuss something. To bed, we move camp tomorrow afternoon." I ordered them.

They grumbled complaints, but agreed. It was becoming harder and harder to hide Lady Artemis's situation from them. "ZOE! GET IN HERE!" I heard Lady Artemis yell.

It must be pretty bad.

When I got into the tent an iris message was already there. In it, I saw Theo, and another boy. I noticed him, I had seen him when I was at camp half-blood last. It was Luke, the one who tried to kill Theo last month. Theo had a look of pure rage and anger in his eyes as the boy talked.

The ball of moon and sunlight began to swirl in his hand and Artemis gasped. "No, no, he still isn't ready. He could do some serious damage to himself if he unleashes that." She said panicked.

"Well, let's go stop him!" I urged.

She shook her head. "No, I can't. Apollo himself was lucky enough to escape punishment. My father would smite me if I even tried to interfere." She said as she began to think deeply.

I watched in horror, as the ball of moon and sunlight was now fully formed in Theo's hand. He charged at the Son of Hermes, who just smirked and snapped his finger. Luke disappeared and Theo didn't keep going. He steered himself from the magical tree which provided the camp its barrier. He slammed the ball of moonlight into the ground. Artemis yelled Theo was sent flying back and hit a tree knocking him clean unconscious.

"Man, that boy gets knocked out a lot." I said.

Artemis nodded. "Yes, far too much. Zoe I need you to go help him. If the campers find Theo there, they'll assume he is the one poisoning the tree! Just get him out of there and back to Apollo cabin!" She pleaded with me.

"Don't worry my lady, I'll get him out of there." I told her without thinking twice.

It felt conflicting to me. I wasn't just going to get Theo because he was Hestia(/Vesta)'s son, I was going to get him because... well I cared for him. I had strong feelings for him, I just didn't know if they were positive or not yet. Now, as I stood there looking at him laid there unconscious, the feelings leaned towards positive ones.

"Thank you Zoe, I knew I could always count on you. Also tell him this, tell him that his mother said the fleece is the only way he can save the camp." She told me seriously.

"Fleece? What do you-?" Is all I got out before a flash of silver sent me on my way

* * *

You never get used to godly teleportation. It never gets any easier whenever you do it. Lady Artemis has transported me so many places and the feeling is always the same. It sent a wave of shock up your whole body. It wasn't painful, however it wasn't exactly pleasant. I landed in the exact same spot I had seen in the Iris message. The tree had somehow managed to be unharmed. However much of the other foliage was singed and I could smell the burning plants smell.

Sure enough, I found Theo unconscious leaning against the tree he had fell on. He seemed completely unharmed to my amazement. He had no scaring, bruises, blood, not a single scratch on him. He was very pale and obviously was unconscious. I remembered how Lady Artemis had told me, the blasts ability had no effect on her, Apollo, or Theo, and it just zapped much of their energy.

I walked over and managed to wrap Theo's unconscious arm around my shoulder. I started to frantically drag him away, however him being completely unconscious wasn't helping me.

"Gods, Theo you're heavy." I muttered as I tried to find somewhere for us to hide. I could hear the campers starting to close in on our location.

Theo began to stir, and gained some footing. Thank the gods, now we could actually move faster. I kept going, desperately looking for a cave. We found one eventually. It was a tight squeeze, but I managed to get us both in. I leaned him up against the wall and covered the entrance, just as I heard a stream of campers, and harpies running by. I made my way back and examined Theo, whose eyes were partly open now. They widened and he smiled when he saw me.

That smile, it could literally melt ice. It just gave you such a warm, comforting happy feeling. It sent a surge of warmth straight through my heart. His wonderful smile, the brilliant bright red orbs of his. They were just absolutely gorgeous-. No I had to stop right now. This was my commander, patron, and best friend's Warrior I was talking about. However I had never felt like this for a male since... him, Hercules, a man who did everything to protect me from afar, even though he couldn't see me directly, for in fear of Milady. Theo fought him to defend his mother and prevent a war of the gods. That right there, and Hercules would probably agree, made him twice the man.

"Who are you? Here to save my life again?" He said weakly.

His voice, which just added to the attractiveness, not overly deep, but not too high. Woah, did I really just think that? I needed to bonk myself on the head a few times when I got back to camp.

"Already took care of it. You know that ability takes too much out of you! Your parents must worried! They'll probably give you the yelling of a lifetime later." I warned him knowing how protective Hestia and Apollo was of him.

I remember one story Artemis told me. Lady Hestia was on Olympus for some Olympian business. She was stopped by Aphrodite, the love goddess, and she had the nerve to ask Milady if her son was available for her to take for her own! The boy is thirteen years old, and she thinks she can have him!? Safe to say after that Hestia wasn't exactly happy, and she had to be restrained by both Apollo, who managed to restrain himself, and Hephaestus before she calmed down. They would have had to find a new love goddess if could've had her way.

The thought of Theo having romantic feelings for a girl was... frighting to me. The thought of him being all romantic with someone else made me feel, what was the mortal word for it? Oh yes, jealousy. However I had to push the thoughts from my mind. I was Zoe Nightshade, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. I did not get jealous.

"Well I'm certainly not looking forward to that. Man, I do get knocked out a lot, don't I?" He said as if it was a joke

I slapped his arm. Hard. " The name is Zoe Nightshade" his eyes widened at my name "And you idiot boy! How could you treat this as if it was a joke!? You probably scared your parents to death when this happened! There's a difference between being brave, and just being stupidly reckless!" I scolded him, not raising my voice too high in fear a camper would hear me. I have to admit that Hestia called in a favor from me to keep an eye on her son after 'IT' happen, so I have beeen basically stalking him when I can, and I have learned lots of things him and never has he done something this idiotic

He seemed to have a sad look on his face. I know what I said hit home. "And worst of all you scare me... every time you recklessly endanger yourself. It scares me." I said quietly.

I wasn't trying to be heard, but apparently he did. He gingerly put a hand on my shoulder. His touch sent a warm soothing blast through my whole body. "I... I'm sorry. I promise, I won't do anything stupid again. I won't recklessly endanger myself anymore, I'll be careful. I don't want my mom... or you to worry about me." He said, staring at me with those brilliant red eyes. Even though we have just met, I feel like there is a connection between.

I felt myself melting like ice cream on a summer day. I finally out a sigh and sat down next to him. "Thank you, Theo. I... I just don't like seeing you hurt." I told him honestly.

The boy actually had the nerve to laugh! "Haha, Zoe Nightshade. The mighty hunter of Artemis, you don't like seeing a boy hurt?" He asked.

I responded by punching him in the shoulder. "Of course I care you idiot. Look you can be brave, go ahead. Just don't get yourself knocked unconscious anymore, I have a life. I don't have time to save your life every week or so." I said, a tad smug.

He smiled again, that brilliant smile. "Okay I promise not to get knocked out every week. I need to do something soon though. I'm in a tough situation." He told me.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked him, genuinely caring.

He had a really upset look. "Percy and Annabeth had a falling out today. Annabeth is deathly afraid of Cyclopes, and she said something rude about Tyson Percy's new half-brother who's a cyclops, with the mind of an 8-7-year old." He started.

"Poseidon claimed a cyclops as his son?" I asked

He nodded. "Yes, just this morning, he had been going to school with Percy and me all year. Anyway, the two of them got into a huge fight, they yelled and insulted each other, and I was there stuck in the middle. I tried to get them to calm down, but I couldn't because they were both just so angry. I had to drag Percy away before he made the waves go crazy." He continued.

He seemed so sad, talking about his two friends like this. He truly did care a lot for them, I found it... sweet. He was so distraught I, gingerly and very softly grabbed his hand. He flinched at first, but after that he laced his fingers in mine. He smiled at me weakly and went on.

"That was early this morning. I had to spend the day with Percy, he kept complaining about Annabeth. I didn't wanna take sides. I had spent a year with Tyson, he couldn't hurt a fly, literally he is kind of afraid of insects. so I didn't hate him no. However Annabeth has a point, he's a Cyclops, a monster. I mean a monster, most likely a Cyclops did kill my and Leon's mortal parents... my dad and his mom." He said, stopping at the mention of his dad.

Lady Hestia never talked about Theo's father. All I knew about him was his name was Ryan, and that Lady Hestia said to this day, he was the greatest man she'd ever met. I wanted to know more about his father. However, I knew better then to pry, he seemed on the verge of tears.

I squeezed his hand. "Well... you all seemed to really care about each other when you were at our camp. Won't they just make up eventually? Also what about the Satyr, Grover was his name, wasn't it?" I asked him.

He just shook his head. "That's ANOTHER problem. Percy tells me Grover developed an Empathy link with him. Grover has been sharing dream visions with Percy. Grover is trapped in a cave smack dab in the middle of the sea of monsters, trapped by a HUGE Cyclops. He's ten times bigger than any cyclops I've ever seen." He told me.

"Well, why don't you go rescue him?" I asked. As if it was obvious.

He looked kind of insulted. "Don't you think Percy and I thought of that? We would, but we can't. First, Tantalus and Dionysus wouldn't let us go, they'd blast us. Second, Percy won't go without Tyson, I won't go without Annabeth, Annabeth won't go if Tyson goes, we need all four of us to have any chance of surviving. Third and probably the most important, it's the sea of monsters, I'll give you one guess what it's full of." He said, sounding insulted.

I felt bad straight away. The way I said it, it did make him sound like kind of an idiot. I squeezed his hand and looked into his eyes. My onyx black ones meeting his red ones. "I'm sorry, Theo. I didn't mean to make you sound stupid." I said sincerely.

He sighed and leaned back. "It's alright. I think it's clear I could have Damien drive you back to your camp?" He suggested.

Before I could answer thunder boom. Rain started pouring from the sky, it was clear. Damien wouldn't be doing any flying. "Gods of Olympus! Dammit. Well I guess you should get back to Apollo cabin, I can stay here, just come back for me in the morning." I told him letting go of his hand.

He grabbed it again and sat me down next to him again. "Oh no, there's no way I'm leaving you out here all alone. I'll stay with ya." He said, kinda nervously.

I gulped. "You mean here... in the same cave?" I asked.

He laughed nervously. "Ha, unless you want me to go find a different cave?" He asked.

"No, no, no, no, I didn't mean that... I mean... thank you." I said scooting a little closer to him.

Our fingers were still intertwined. "I guess we should get to sleep, it's almost 3 a.m." He said.

"Yeah... I guess we should." I said awfully nervous.

I very gingerly put my head on his shoulder. I felt like I was in total bliss. Warmth surged through my body, as I felt his warm breath down my neck. I have never experienced anything like this before. I knew it was wring, but... what was the harm in one night?

"Hey Zoe, was there anything my mom wanted Artemis to tell you to tell me? She keeps trying to poke into my head to talk to me, but I don't want her to because... well I'm here with a lieutenant of Artemis." He said nervously.

I blushed, wow my first blush in 2,000 years, it felt weird. Then I remembered what she did tell me to tell him. I almost forgot. I sat up. "Yeah actually. Hestia must have told her to tell you something about a fleece... yeah she told me to tell you. The fleece is the only way to save the camp. Whatever that means, I don't know how some fleece could heal a tree." I said not knowing.

His eyes widened and a smiled stretched across his face. "The fleece! YES! Mom you're a genius!" He exclaimed.

"What fleece are you talking about?" I asked him confused.

"The golden fleece! The one the original great hero Jason retrieved! The legends say its magic can heal anyone, or anything! No matter how close to death it is! I remember reading about it with Annabeth!" He said excitedly.

I recalled the tale from the years, and slapped myself for being so stupid! "If you can retrieve it, you can save your camp!" I said, sounding as happy as him now.

He nodded happily. "Yeah! If I tell Tantalus and Dionysus about it, even they'll have to see reason and let a quest be issued! Also if I tell Percy and Annabeth, they'll have to see sense and come together! Also, the fleece is said to be on an island in the Sea of Monsters! We can rescue Grover while we're there! Zoe, you're the best!" He yelled.

He threw his arms around my waist and hugged me, sucking the air form my lungs at first. I struggled at first, but hugged him back. I was just as happy as he was at the news. We pulled back, still holding each other and locked eyes again. He had a huge smile on his face, same as me. We stared at each other, wondering where it would lead.

I finally just cleared my throat and we both let out sighs and sat back down. It was an unspoken agreement, we both needed sleep. He sat down first. I sat down on his right side, and his right arm stretched around my shoulder. I laid my head on his shoulder and was in bliss once again.

It took minutes, before I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	14. The Foot is Down!

**Theo's POV (1st person)**

We woke up, made our way out of the cave, and I had Damien send her back to her camp. She didn't say much, she just kissed my cheek, told me not to get knocked out anymore, and she flew off. Now I was walking back to camp, with very conflicting feelings. On one hand I was ecstatic, I had a plan that could, save Grover, and save the camp! I could retrieve the fleece just like the original Jason.

I carefully snuck back to Apollo cabin. Thankfully, nobody saw me walk in, it was still pretty early and almost everyone was still asleep. I sat down at my desk in the cabin and began to think how I would break this to Percy and Annabeth. I was just gonna grab them at breakfast and drag them away and tell them. I had enough of their petty arguing.

I got changed into an orange camp shirt, and cargo shorts, with my gold leather jacket. I missed Leon, who said he was coming back when he is 16. I then put on a pair of sneakers and made my way out the door just as the breakfast horn blew. As I expected Percy and Annabeth went to their respective tables without even glancing at each other. I ate at the Hera table, as a favor for partially changing her husband's ways, alone in silence as usual. After I was done I walked over to the Athena table.

"Oh hey, Theo, what do you ne- hey! What are you doing?" She asked. I grabbed her by her arm and started walking her over towards Percy.

Percy looked up and initially seemed happy to see me. However, he scowled at the sight of Annabeth. "What are you doing with- hey! What are you doing!?" He said, as I grabbed him the same way.

"Come on, Tyson." I said to the cyclops.

"Okay Crimson Theo." He said, in child-like way, following me.

The two of them started to protest as I dragged them towards the canoe lake. Tyson just followed, trying to grab the butterflies and small birds as they flew by. Finally, when we reached the lake I tossed the two of them in front of me. I looked at them with my arms crossed.

"What's the big deal, Theo!?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah! Why did you drag me away from breakfast, and why am I anywhere near her!?" He said, pointing disgustingly at Annabeth.

"Oh that's rich Percy, I'm the bad one, huh? You are insufferable, you seaweed brain!" She shouted, as if it was the worst insult she could think of.

The two started going at it. They started yelling at each other as Tyson splashed around in the water. Percy insulted her, Annabeth insulted him, and I was so tired of us fighting. After everything we had been through, we should be like peas in a pod. We shouldn't be letting something as simple as this ruin us. We needed to be together now more than ever. Grover was in danger, Chiron had been dismissed, and worst of all, the camp was dying.

"I found a way to save the camp!" I yelled, when they wouldn't shut up.

Safe to say, they both shut up really quick after that. They both looked at me with wide eyes. Annabeth's stormy grey eyes, and Percy's sea green one's, both had looks of hope on their faces. I had spent a lot of last night thinking this plan through.

"I'm sick and tired of you two arguing! In case you both haven't realized, Grover is missing, and from what Percy told us, he's in danger! Chiron is gone, so the camp is sure to start going downhill soon! Worst of all the camp barrier is failing! And you two are here arguing over something as stupid as this, it's honestly SELFISH!" I yelled at the two of them, finally unleashing my frustration.

Percy straight away had a look of regret on his face, I knew he understood. However, Annabeth didn't seem to feel the same. "Theo, how could you defend this!? He's a CYCLOPS! He's a monster, one of the kinds of monsters that killed both of dads, Ryan and Jack!" she reminded me.

If it was anyone else besides Annabeth, I would've snapped. They would have an arrow in their necks in a second. However I knew she would remind me of this, and prepared for it.

"The actions of one member of a group, shouldn't characterize the rest of the members of said group. Annabeth, answer me this. Just because you see a Mexican as someone's gardener, does that mean all Mexicans are gardeners?" I asked her.

That stunned her. She looked like she either wanted to pat me on the back, or slit my throat. She was a daughter of Athena, and I just stumped her. She just stuttered and I went on.

"Annabeth, I know what a Cyclops has put me through, trust me I remember. I'm sure you have an entirely good reason for not liking them as well. However, you can't judge Tyson, just because of what other Cyclopes did to you. I mean look at him! Do you really think he would hurt anyone unless he was attacked first?" I said gesturing to Tyson, who was happily running and splashing about in the water, saying "Here, Fishy, Fishy."

"If I were to set up a bouncy house, Tyson would be the first to come" I said, stating a fact.

To my complete surprise, she started sniffling. Then tears started coming down her face. She was crying, Annabeth was crying. She never did that, she was always so strong. Percy placed a hand on one of her shoulder, while I put one on the other.

"Annabeth, you're one of my best friends. You showed me who I really was. You finally found me a place where I belong. You've saved us so many times. I owe you a lot. Please though, put aside your pride, and your prejudice. I found a way we can save Thalia's tree, save Grover, and get Chiron back! I need you though, I need you to Percy, and we'll need Tyson as well." I told her softly.

She stopped her tears and looked up at me and Percy. "I... I'm sorry, Theo, you too, Percy. I'm really sorry. I'm a daughter of Athena, I should've been smart enough to realize I was wrong. Now, Theo, what's this plan you have? You're right, we have more pressing issues." She asked me, seeming fine now.

I smiled and nodded. I told them what happened to me last night. I left out the part about me and Zoe however, I didn't want word of that getting out. I could see Annabeth cringe at the mention of Luke. I felt bad bringing him up again. She had finally accepted that he had turned. However I knew it was still hard for her to hear about him. I told them my mom told me the idea in a dream.

"She told me, the fleece is the only way to save the camp! The Golden Fleece! It's in the Sea of Monsters, I remember reading about it! Grover is trapped in the Sea of Monsters too, we can go, get the fleece, and save Grover. Percy, you said Grover was being held by a Cyclops?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "Yeah a giant one. He's pretending to be a lady Cyclops. The giant cyclops thinks there getting married in about a week. He keeps using the excuse he is making a wedding dress. He just keeps unweaving the dress to stall him. It's weird though, the Cyclops looks right at him, but can't see he's a Satyr and not a Cyclops. It's like his eye is blinded." He explained to us.

"Grover, you genius!" I said aloud.

"What?" Annabeth and Percy asked at the same time.

I can't believe the Satyr came up with a plan like that! "You remember the Odyssey right!? Unweaving the wedding dress, it's just like How Odysseus's wife Penelope stalled to wait for him to return! She told all the suiters she would pick when a weaving was finished, however, every night she would sneak into the chamber and undo some of it! Also, I bet you any amount of money, the Cyclops on the island, is Polyphemus! The same Cyclops that trapped Odysseus! The Cyclops can't see Grover, because he's still blinded from his run in with him!" I exclaimed, so happy it was all coming together.

Annabeth looked shell-shocked, as did Percy. It was a perfect plan! We could rescue Grover from Polyphemus, get the fleece, get it back to the camp, save it, and get Chiron back while we're at it!

"The Fleece is guarded by Polyphemus! We could get it and save Grover! That's why we need Tyson to, Polyphemus won't attack another Cyclops." Percy said, excitedly

Annabeth got that look in her eye. The one she got when she was thinking through a million scenarios. "Do you really think Tantalus and Mr. D would let us go? If we find the Fleece, Chiron would come back, and Tantalus would have to go back to the Fields of Punishment. I'm sure he doesn't want that to happen." She said.

It was true. Tantalus wouldn't want to be forced back to the underworld. Also, Mr. D just didn't like us, so I'm not sure how he would like the idea. However, I needed to appear confident in front of them.

"Come on guys, since when has a little thing such as permission ever stopped us?" I asked them.

Percy laughed, and Annabeth couldn't help but smile. "That is very true. Come on for now though, we should get back before anyone thinks were up to something." Percy suggested.

We grabbed Tyson and we walked back, laughing. It felt good to be friends again. I was confident my plan would work. However, I had a sneaking suspicion in the pit of my stomach. This plan seemed almost too perfect. It was as if it would be easy.

However, I've learned the hard way, nothing is ever easy for me.

**Hestia's POV (1st Person)**

I had a sinking feeling in my stomach my dear niece didn't call me to her palace just for a friendly chat. Athena and I had always had a good relationship, We respected each other as fellow maidens, even though she has children. However, we weren't the type of relatives who would have tea on the weekends. You only got called to Athena's palace for a lecture, or if she was mad at you. Neither one I was in the mood for.

I was in a red t-shirt, skirt, and running shoes in the form of a fifteen year old girl. I knocked on the giant door to my niece's palace, and within a minute she answered. She was wearing a pair of jeans, with her long brown hair in a ponytail. Her stormy grey eyes studied me.

"Ah, Hestia, you received my call then?" She said.

I nodded, "Yes I did. Not to be rude, but why did you call me here, Athena?" I asked her.

"Ah, yes, please come in and I'll explain." She said, gesturing for me to follow.

I carefully walked into her palace, and to my surprise when we reached her living room an iris message was active on the coffee table. In the message, I saw my son, along with his friends, Perseus, the cyclops Poseidon has claimed, and Athena's daughter Annabeth. They were all at the archery station at camp. Annabeth was firing arrows, not hitting the center every single time, but doing well. Theo was trying, without luck,to show Perseus how to shoot. He finally took out his own bow, and in a matter of five seconds, hit the center target three times. I felt pride surge through me as Athena offered me tea and a seat on the couch.

"Your son, he is very wise." She complemented, sipping her tea keeping her eyes on the message.

I was doing the same thing. "Yes, I'm very proud of the person he's grown up to be." I told her honestly.

She eyed me curiously. "He is very powerful as well. I saw his little encounter with Hermes son last night. That blast was very powerful, more powerful than any Demigod his age should be able to produce." She said, as if she was eluding to something.

My eyes turned to a death glare. "Athena, you better not be trying to-."

"No, Hestia, don't worry. I'm not asking to have your son romantically. Aphrodite ended up in Apollo's palace for a week after you were done with her when she asked." She reminded me.

Okay well if that wasn't what she was eluding to, what was it? No... she couldn't know. I know she is the goddess of knowledge, but even she couldn't have figured out.

"Well if that's not it... what is it you called me here for?" I asked her, trying to play stupid.

She had the straightest face possible. "I think you know what I'm talking about, Hestia." She told me.

"No, I don't." I said, sternly not wanting to accept the fact she figured out.

She had a sad look now and sighed. "Don't play stupid, Hestia. No other god is smart enough to figure out. The power of his sun and moon blast, his control over the elements and the forest, his ability to summon animals. The Aura he radiates in combat. It is so powerful, it's on the level of some minor gods and he is only 13! There is only one way he could be that powerful!" She urged me.

I finally broke. "Fine, yes, you figured it out. It's true, please Athena, you can't tell your father!" I pleaded with her.

She looked at the iris message and sighed. "Hestia, if he ever learns of his true power, and how to control it... He could be almost as powerful as one of us! If he ever realizes his other lineage, if he realizes he is half god, half-."1

"STOP! Don't speak it aloud, you don't know who could be listening." I urged.

She stopped and looked at me with concern, "Hestia, if anyone else on the council, other than Apollo, learn who his father truly was, they will not let him live. Especially father, if Zeus figures this out, he will smite the boy on sight. No Demigod has ever been born like this." She explained to me.

I knew all of what she said was true, which was why I needed it to remain a secret. "That is exactly why it needs to remain a secret. At least until he is old enough to be able to fully control all the power he has. At least until we deal with Kronos." I pleaded with my niece.

She nodded sympathetically. "I swear it on the river Styx that I will not reveal the true circumstances of Theo's birth. We will discuss this more once we have dealt with the titans. However, I urge you to tell Apollo. He may be immature, but he will keep this secret if you ask him. Also, him being the god of prophecy, you will need him in the future." She urged me.

I nodded, knowing she was correct. "Thank you, niece."

She stood and showed me to the door. "Of course, auntie. Please be careful, and I know I will be watching over your son seeing as he is close friends with my favorite daughter." She told me.

I nodded and she closed the door. I let out a long sigh, and slumped to the ground against the door to her palace.

My son never had it easy. Him, just being born to me and his father, meant he would be **forced to endure** many hardships.


	15. I have to be Cursed of SOMETHING

**Theo's P.O.V (1st person)**

Camp half-blood had become a literal punishment. It was like a war-zone for the last week! So Annabeth, Percy, and I asked Tantalus and Mr. D to get a quest from the oracle, to go and get the fleece and Grover. As Annabeth predicted, they said no. Then proceeded to threaten us if we left camp. With the barrier starting to fail, more and more monsters began to pour in. We fought most of them off with ease. However, our strength was beginning to falter. We could only repel so many attacks before we finally get overwhelmed! Surely you would think Tantalus and Mr. D would eventually realize we have to do something right? You think they'd buff up defenses, or train us extra hard. Or maybe even get some godly support?

Well you'd be wrong. Instead they're bringing EVERYONE, including people on guard patrol. To come watch chariot races. Which could possibly danger us more. Yeah, real good guys to put in charge of the dying camp with all your children in it Olympus.

Since there had to be one chariot per every cabin occupied, at first I was alone. Percy naturally had to partner with Tyson. Thanks to Tyson they had made a wicked looking chariot, which could move itself. Annabeth had gone with her brother from the Athena cabin Malcom. Being children of Athena, I'm sure their chariot could kill us if they really wanted it to. I'm pretty sure all the other chariots could as well. Clarisse and one of her siblings had a chariot decked out with spikes, and it looked ready to kill. Charles Beckendorf had a completely mechanical chariot, which seemed like a laser would start firing from it at any second.

Tantalus had let me take Bailey (Tex Argent) Di Angelo as my partner, since I would've been on my own. Our chariot was pretty awesome looking if I do say so myself. From me, a kid who barely knew the difference between a hammer and screwdriver, and Bailey, who just realized chariots were still a thing it was pretty good.

Selena Beauregard was able to convince her boyfriend, Charles Beckendorf, to give Bailey and me some assistance. Our chariot was full metal with silver and red paint. The silver was Bailey's idea. Coming off the sides were what looked like dragon wings, which Beckendorf made out of metal. We had several drawings of stags, wolves, dragons, phoenixes and falcons painted on the sides. The gorgeous silver and red colors were a sight to behold.

Our chariot was the only one that didn't pull itself automatically. Thanks to my absolutely wonderful mother.

_"Your damn right, I'm wonderful!" _She echoed in my head.

_"Mom, quiet, I need to focus." _I told her.

_"You better win this, Theo! Also, I swear you are in serious trouble if anything happens to my phoenixes." _She warned me.

_"Don't worry mom nothing will happen to your precious phoenixes." _I told her reassuringly.

_"Good, I don't want a scratch on them. Good luck son, I love you. Try not to get hurt, Zoe is in pretty bad shape, so she can't come and save you." _She told me worriedly.

_"What's wrong with Zoe!?"_ I asked straight away. I didn't want one of the only sisterly figures in my life gone.

She seemed a little taken aback by my inquiry._ "She'll be fine, just took an empusai claw to the stomach in her last fight while hunting with the Hunt. She'll be fine, now I have to go, good luck son, I love you."_She told me.

_"I love you to."_ I said, before she disappeared from my head.

As you may have guessed, our chariots were pulled by four gleaming red phoenixes. These weren't your normal phoenixes. These were **some (this means that there are WAY more)** of the legendary phoenixes of Hestia(/Vesta). They were huge, all of them. Their body was about up to my head, and the towered over Bailey. Their bodies were a gleaming crimson red color, with long claws which gleamed in the bright sunlight. Their eyes were a piercing gold, which seemed to speak to me. Well, I could talk to them if I really wanted to.

Many campers came over to gawk at the phoenixes, but were quickly waved away by Bailey. She looked absolutely brilliant. She was wearing full Greek armor with her helmet in her hands, the bushy red plume blowing in the slight wind breeze. She had her silky auburn hair tied back in a ponytail. Her silver eyes were gleaming, with a look that could either be described as madness, or pure genius. To me, the word that described them was beautiful.

"Theo? Are you alright?" Is what woke me out of my little trance.

I realized I had been just staring at the Phoenixes for about 5 minutes. Bailey seemed to think that I was loosing it, and came over to me. She had her full armor, like I had described, and a bow had been slung across her back. She left her silver Hunting daggers at her cabin.

"Y...yeah I'm okay. How much time do we have before we start?" I asked her.

"About 5 minutes. I came to tell you Percy and Annabeth were looking for you." She told me with a smile.

Wow, it was brilliant when she smiled. I smiled back at her. "Thanks B, you said you wanted to drive?" I asked her, calling her the little nickname I had for her.

She had worked and now managed to not blush every time I complemented her. However, hearing the nickname I had given her finally made her crack. She blushed a deep shade of red and nodded her head. She looks cute when she blushes.

"Anytime, Torchie, and yup. I'll take the reins, you keep everything off our backs." She said, smiling. Okay I'll admit it, I blushed at her nickname for me, too.

I smiled one last time and walked over to where Percy and Annabeth were talking near Percy's chariot. They spotted me and tried to offer me a smile. They failed badly and frowned. Okay, I knew something was seriously wrong. Percy, no matter what, always tried to keep a smile on his face. If he was frowning now, the news couldn't be good. However, good news is all ways rare in times like this.

They too were dressed in full Greek battle armor, with their helmets under their arms. "Alright hit me with it, what's wrong THIS time?" I asked them glumly.

"Percy had another dream with Grover in it last night, tell him Percy." Annabeth said.

Man, did this kid ever get a decent night sleep? "What happened to him, Perce?" I asked him.

The poor kid looked pale, like he had barely slept a lick last night. If Percy is this scared, even with all the stupid ideas he makes that actually work in somewhat necessary situations, then his news must be bad. He sighed and started. "Well. Polyphemus is getting impatient with Grover. He says that he is going to wait only one more week before marrying Grover. If we don't save him by then... he's doomed." He said dreadfully.

The thought of losing the Satyr made me shudder. Grover was the glue that held us together. You saw personally how much we fought when he's gone, especially about stupid stereotypes involving a certain Cyclops son of Poseidon who has the mind of a 7 year old (*Cough*, Tyson, *Cough*). However, I knew that there was something else was bothering Percy. I knew my best-friend to well to not realize.

"You saw something else didn't you? It has to be something bad if you are this scared. Come on, Perce, I can tell it's bothering you." I urged him. I Didn't expect him to answer.

He took in another sigh. "I had another vision. I saw Luke. He was on this cruise chip, it was packed to the brim with monsters. Also, it was very faint, but I heard voices of people who sounded like they were being held hostage, but there could barely be heard over the sounds of waves and...Luke. He was... talking, to this golden sarcophagus. It talked back to him. I've heard the voice before... it was the voice of Kronos." He told us in a low voice.

A chill swept through my whole body at the mention of the king of the titans. My mother told me about the great prophecy, which basically said Percy would eventually have to go sword to sword with him. The prophecy said he would make a decision when we turned 16 that would either save, or destroy Olympus. So naturally whenever Kronos came up, Percy would get all scared and 'lone wolf' on us. I couldn't blame him, Kronos is the KING of TITANS, and TITAN of TIME, meaning he can CONTROL TIME. If Kronos had his way, he could stop Percy from even being born.

"So... it's true, did Kronos say anything important?" Annabeth asked.

"He's close to rising, they say he only needs a few more pieces." Percy told us, still pale. He was Nico-Bianca pale.

It was certainly a lot to handle. I mean we were just three 13 year old Demigods. I don't know how we could pull all this off. However I needed to remain optimistic. We can pull this off if we remain confident in our abilities so that we may succeed, or else we will fail.

"Well it's simple really. We sneak out on the quest tonight. We save Grover, get the fleece, and smash Kronos's little golden toy box." I said, trying to sound confident.

They both flashed small smiles, but they soon faded. The horn blew, it was time to race bloody chariots. "Well, I guess it's time for Tyson and me to win this race. We'll have a good laugh about it later, haha." Percy said, trying to lift the mood.

Annabeth scoffed. "Ha, really, seaweed brain? I think Malcom and me are going to take this. We are children of Athena, so we always have a plan." She said a tad smugly.

"Oh no, no, no, no. Me and Bailey, are going to take this. Watch out, or you might end up with an arrow in your wheels." I said with a wink.

I put on my helmet, a traditional Greek armor helmet, with a red plume. Annabeth's was a bright red colored plume. Percy's, of course was a blue.

"Good luck guys, we'll talk more about this after." I said before turning and rushing back to my chariot.

Bailey was already in the chariot. Her helmet was on, a bright silver plume from the top. I could see those beautiful silver eyes from behind it. She was at the reins, smiling at me. To me, her smile can light up the world.

I smiled back at her. "You ready to win this thing, B?" I asked her.

She smiled that brilliant smile of hers. "You know it, Torchie." She said, happily.

* * *

Do you ever have the feeling God, oh wait I'm sorry, GODS! Have it in for you? Because I have that feeling all the time. Stymphalian birds, what, the, actual, HADES! Every time I think I'm gonna do something even semi-fun, something goes wrongs, like some one is out to get me. Bailey and I were being swarmed along with the rest of the chariots by hundreds of the little black demons. Bailey was trying her best to control the Phoenixes of our chariot, while I was busy firing arrows everywhere.

I spotted Percy and Tyson's chariot besides us, they weren't having much better luck. I saw one dive-bombed right for Percy's head. I pulled out an arrow and knocked the little devil from the sky. Percy saw the arrow wiz by his head, he turned, saw me, and nodded. He then proceeded to knock more birds out of the air with Riptide. I saw finally clearing the swarm off Bailey and me, when I was knocked to my feet abruptly.

"Theo! I need some help!" Bailey yelled, trying to regain control of the reins.

I looked next to us, and Clarisse LaRue and the Ares chariot began bumping us! They had wicked spikes protruding from the side, which were doing some serious damage to our chariot. Clarisse and I were neutral, she didn't hate me, like she hated Percy. However she neither hated, nor liked me. Figures, she would be the only one still concentrating on trying to win the race, while the camp was under attack by crazy, black, devil birds. They must be from the Underworld or

I notched the special arrow I had. I launched in at the wheel of the Ares chariot. I cursed in ancient Greek, when Clarisse sped away just in time. My arrow soared past, and to my horror hit the wheel of the Athena chariot! Annabeth yelped as the arrow exploded into a mechanical net around her chariots wheel. It spun out of control and smashed into the stands. Sending my poor best-friend flying! She might hunt me down for that one.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth!" I yelled back at her as she was groggily making her way to her feet.

Just as I turned my head again, another one of the birds slammed into me, directly to my face. It, of course was the only part of my face, not covered by my helmet. I stumbled right out of the chariot, and rolled halfway down the race track. I could hear the camp start to go crazy. The birds had made their way to the stands causing complete chaos. Why do the baddest things happen around me?

"THEO!" I heard Bailey yell.

I tried to look up, to see where she was coming from. However, all I could see was the ruffle of the birds all around me. It seemed as if over 50 of the crazy things were swarmed all around my head. I couldn't even summon any animals, animals like crows, squirrels, pigeons, and foxes, which I seem to have a **SPECIAL** connection with. If it weren't for the armor I would have peck marks all over my body, and I'd be bleeding. I didn't know what to do. I tried to communicate with the birds, as I thought they were creatures of the forest. However with the sheer number of birds surrounding me, I couldn't lock onto them all fast enough to communicate. I made a mental note to work on my powers later.

"THEO! I'm coming!" I heard Bailey yell.

Sure enough just, as I was thought I was about to go unconscious, again, a giant blur of silver and red saved my life. Bailey drove the chariot right through the crowd of birds! She had a knife in one hand slashing away, while the other controlled the reins. She looked amazing, and dare I say, hot, driving into battle like that. I have weird taste in girls, but it feels so right. The crowd of birds left me and started dive bombing straight for Bailey!

"NO, B!" I yelled getting up and racing towards the chariot.

To my absolute horror, the chariot slammed into the empty stands. Bailey was sent flying and landed with a thud against one of the other empty set of seats. It seemed as if every bird in camp was descending on her! I rushed over, she was almost completely covered with the demons. She had just saved my life, I was not going to let her get hurt!

However I didn't need to.

A wicked black AND silver Aura started swirling around the swarm of birds, which made them all back away slightly in panic. I looked and saw her. Bailey, with her scraped and battered armor, her helmet had been knocked off and her hair was a tangled mess. She slowly stood to her feet, the black and silver Aura started swirling around her. It was much the same way gold floated around me when I used my moonbeam or sunbeam ability. She looks like she has been bathing in silver and obsidian, fused with Shakira and Kim Kardashian, put through plastic surgery that makes people's skin acquire a certain glow, been given the blessing (CURSE!) of Aphrodite, then have been healed by angels.

"BAILEY!" I heard Nico and Bianca yell.

Surely enough, I saw Nico and Bianca run past me. I grabbed them in my arms, before they could reach the dangerous birds. They kicked and flailed, but I held them back, even though i was barely able to restrain myself. Bailey was on both her feet standing up now. She looked at Nico , Bianca, and I, her silver eyes went wide, and looked as if they were power filled.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, slamming her knife into the ground. I could sense a surge of power from her as big as Percy.

The whole camp was watching now. They all seemed shocked, normally, sweet, quiet, caring Bailey (Tex Argent) Di Angelo was now emanating the most intense power they'd seen since Percy and I had been introduced.

The ground shook. From where her knife entered the ground a long crack in the earth itself was sent across the ground. Causing everyone to scream, about 15 undead skeleton warriors rose from the depths. The warriors attacked the birds, and some helped campers, and they left Bailey alone in a second. After the birds were safely gone, the warriors simply returned to the underground. Although, I already knew who their father is, I have a a hunch that Bailey is something more.

Everyone looked at Bailey, wide-eyed. She slumped to the ground, looking extremely pale. I rushed to her side with Bianca and Nico. I picked her up bridal style in my arms. She looked at me weakly, and put a weak hand on my shoulder. she was surprisingly light.

"Wh... what happened? Did I save you this time?" She asked.

I chuckled softly and nodded, "Yeah you did, you were fantastic, B." I said to her. She looked so fragile.

She smiled weakly one more time before passing out from exhaustion. Just as she did, the whole crowd gasped. They had looks of surprise on their faces, that were even greater then when they figured out I was a son of Hestia(/Vesta). I looked above Nico, Bailey, and Bianca's head, and a black symbol appeared, but a silver symbol appeared above Bailey's head, too. I knew exactly what it was.

The symbol of Hades for all of them and **A** symbol of Artemis for Bailey. "They're all children of Hades! They can't be trusted!" One camper yelled.

More followed, all the same. Saying how children of Hades were dangerous. How they couldn't be trusted. I needed to get the three of them out of here. There is no way it was safe here. I'm sure Tantalus wasn't a fan of Hades, I couldn't imagine what he'd do to his children. Percy and Annabeth ran to my side. I needed a plan quickly. They may be children of Hades, but they have got the kindest hearts of anyone I know.

The campers began to move closer, led by Tantalus who suddenly appeared. "Give the three of them to me, Theo. Remember, you told me you'd give me no problems." He said in an evil, deep voice. I don't care if I swore on Chaos, Tantalus won't lay a finger on them

Percy and Annabeth ran to my side, weapons at the ready. I had finally formed the plan in my head. "Hey guys, I think it's time we get going." I told them. I don't care if I get kicked out, I just won't my friends to be safe.

Percy and she looked at me oddly at first. I gave them my "I have a plan" look. They nodded and we turn and ran. We disappeared into forest before they could even start running. I made contact with my mom in my head.

_"MOM! We need help now! Can you flash us to Artemis's camp!?"_ I asked her frantically.

_"No worries. Theo, I'm already on it. I saw what happened. You better give me more of an explanation when you get here!" _She told me.

_"Yes, yes, yes, I will. Come on we gotta save Bailey, Bianca, and Nico!"_ I yelled.

Not a second later, we disappeared in a flash of red.


	16. Zoe problems

**Zoe's POV (1st person)**

I hated guard duty. I know my leg had just been healed, but why did Lady Artemis have to put me here? She didn't even put anyone on guard with me! I was all by myself guarding the eastern entrance to our camp. It was the oddest thing, she seemed rushed when she gave me the order. We were in the middle of dinner. Milady had one of her random zone outs, and then hurriedly asked me to go relieve Erika at the east gate.

So now here I was, lazily sitting back on a chair leaning my head on my bow. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard rustling in the bushes. Ha, maybe I wouldn't be so bored after all. I stood up and slightly raised my bow. I raised it fully and had an arrow ready to fire when I saw a boy emerge from the brush. I was ready to let an arrow fly, but then I noticed his hands were up, and he seemed so harmless.

He could only be about 9 years old. He had dark black hair, with dark beady eyes much like my own. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, with a jet black shirt. His hair was in a tangled mess. He was completely covered in cuts, bruises, and he seemed as if he had just been fighting for his life.

"Please! Please, Ms. Hunter lady, don't shoot!" He pleaded with me, his breath labored.

I noticed the celestial bronze sword in his belt, was coated with monster blood. The blood was dark green... that was impossible. We hunters haven't seen that blood since...

"State your business, _boy_! Why is your blade coated in blood!?" I demanded, not taking my arrow away from him.

He gulped, it seemed I was scaring the poor kid pretty badly. "I... I... my sister, she's hurt pretty bad. Theo sent me to-." He didn't finish, I sent an arrow which I aimed two inches from his head.

"Tell me how you know that name right now, _boy_! Tell me now or my next arrow, I swear won't miss!" I yelled at him.

He seemed to be trying to shrink his head into his body like a turtle. He reached into a knapsack he had. He rummaged through it. What he pulled out made me gasp. It was one of Theo's gleaming, crimson red, 20 inched hunting knife. It was coated in the same green blood the boys blade was. No... if Theo was fighting what I suspected he was... I ran over and snatched the dagger from the boys' hands. Theo NEVER gave his daggers to other people unless the situation was absolutely necessary.

"Theo... he told me to go to the camp of the hunters. He told me to show this knife to Lady Artemis, or a girl with black hair and black eyes, wearing the lieutenant tiara, and ask them if they could and these are his words. "Help save his and his friends life yet again." He told me still very scared.

It was true then, only one monster I could think of had this blood. If Theo really was fighting it, even with his two friends... they would be having a very hard time. I looked up, the sun was just starting to set, and so the moon would be up soon, Theo would be a **little bit** out his element. Also I knew a river was in the direction the boy came from. So the son of Poseidon would have an advantage as well. However the creature was fierce, he would be tough even for Theo.

I put the dagger in an empty sheath, which seemed to have absorbed the green blood. I looked back in the camp. Lord Apollo couldn't directly interfere with Theo's life anymore. I knew if I told Artemis what creature Theo was fighting, she would rush out in a second, saying damn the consequences if Apollo found out she didn't help, he would not be happy. I couldn't let her do that to herself. I needed to help Theo myself. I turned and made sure nobody could see me, then turned back to the boy.

"What is your name boy?" I asked him in a lighter tone.

"Nico... wow, Theo was right." He said.

"Right about what?" I asked.

"He said, you'll be stubborn and probably try to shoot me at first, but in the end you'd help us!" He said, starting to sound excited, like he was on a sugar rush.

I just laugh lightly and shook my head. "My help won't mean anything if we don't kill this ting. Now come on, hurry, and show me where they're at!" I demanded.

He nodded and took off into the forest. I followed closely behind scene was even crazier than I thought it would be. The giant scaly heads of the Hydra were everywhere. Flinging themselves around, trying to snap up Theo and his friends to make them its next meal. Percy, being the son of Poseidon was attached to one of its head, trying to chop its head off. Theo, meanwhile was perched on-top of another head, while the daughter of Athena, Annabeth was distracting all the heads, giving the boys time to strike. Tyson the cyclops and another girl was protecting an unconscious girl, who Nico ran directly to, I assumed that was his hurt sister.

Theo was busy fighting off Hydra fins on-top of its head when he spotted me. "Ah, Zoe! It's good to see ya! AHHHH!" He yelled as the Hydra chucked him off its head.

He landed with a thud right next to me. He cheekily shook it off and looked at me with a smile. Idiot.

He stood up and dusted himself off. His face was beading with sweat. His t-shirt was in ruins, his reddish-black hair was a mess, and his crimson red eyes glowed with energy. He looked ready to pass out, however he also looked like he could take on a full grown cyclops with his bare hands. It was an odd look.

"So my dad can't come, I get it. I'm sorry to drag you into this." He said sincerely with a bloody green knife in one hand, and his bow on his back.

I pulled out his knife and handed it to him. "It's no problem. I think you'll need this." He looked confused and asked "Where is all of the blood?" I smirked and said "The blade of the dagger absorbed it, like the other one is doing right now", pointing to the other one, which had already absorbed the blood and was as good as new.

I then looked at him. "Now you've heard the legends I assume?" I asked him.

He nodded his head and smirked. "Annabeth has a plan, but we needed someone else other than Nico to help us, that's why I sent him to the camp." He said, launching an arrow at the beast head. It pierced right through the eye of a head that was about to eat Percy whole. He looked over and nodded before being sent flying from the head.

"So what's this plan of Annabeth's?" I asked.

He smirked again. "It's pretty brilliant. You see the moons out now, and it's full. I'll worry about that with Percy. You and Annabeth just need to give us some time!" He urged.

I nodded my head, a plan by a child of Athena was always a worthy one. "Alright, let's do this!" I said, pulling an arrow into my bow.

Theo nodded, then he did something that normally would have gotten any other man killed on the spot, by the other Hunters. The hothead kissed me, on the cheek. It lasted for about 2 seconds, and the kissed me on the forehead for 2 seconds again, but in the back of my mind it felt like forever. At the touch of his lips a thousand thoughts went off in my head. Half of them were alarms, saying I should cut his throat. Other ones were saying that it was the greatest feeling I had ever experienced.

He pulled back and looked at me with a serious expression in his glorious Red eyes. "If I somehow survive this, I need to go on another crazy, life-threatening, dangerous quest, I couldn't leave without doing that. Tell Artemis so she can tell my mom and dad I love them when you get back, Sis." He said before turning and running away.

"PERCY, COME ON, IT'S TIME!" He yelled to the son of Poseidon.

My life really was getting complicated.


End file.
